


All Over You

by EristheUnpleasant13



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EristheUnpleasant13/pseuds/EristheUnpleasant13
Summary: Bura and Goten have grown up together, they're like family right? What if they became more than that? Meanwhile Trunks and Marron have decided to tie the knot and there's nothing like a wedding to bring people together! Rated for sexual situations.





	1. Chapter 1

 

All Over You

Chapter 1

That night at Capsule Corp, white balloons and streamers adorned the main dining room, smells of all manner of delicious food wafted through the air, the champagne was flowing and friends and family were all brought together in celebration. Goten sat beside his best friend swishing his champagne absentmindedly around in his glass quietly observing the festivities.

Bulma, of course always the hostess ensuring everyone was enjoying themselves. Vegeta and Goku were devouring enough food to feed a small army while Chi-Chi muttered something about Saiyan men and their poor table manners.

And of course, the guests of honor, if you will, Trunks and Marron. After dating for a year and a half, Trunks had decided to pop the question. It was strange almost, to see Trunks settling down and letting go of his former party boy lifestyle. It had started as casual flirting shortly after Marron had become Trunks' secretary after graduating from college. Flirting eventually turned into a date, and then another date, and then sex. Sex eventually turned into affection. Soon Trunks found himself ignoring the copious advances of any other woman. Instead of spending his evenings out at the bar, he found himself content to be curled up on the couch with the blonde simply watching a movie and enjoying her company. He found himself wanting to spend the rest of his life with Marron.

Goten couldn't help but feel a bit jealous, of his friend. Not because he had feelings for Marron. Because that wasn't the case. He missed that feeling, the feeling of being completely wrapped up in another person.

He thought he'd found it too.

Things had been out of sorts between them for a while. He would come home to find the apartment empty after a long day at the dojo. He thought nothing of it at first. It would happen once or twice a week... Then it was every other night. Then she would agree to leave on extended business trips without discussing it with him. When she was gone her phone calls were few and far between.

Soon he stopped even expecting them. Goten was a patient man, but he was growing sick of waiting for things to go back to the way they were.

He had begun spending more and more time at work in his dojo. Trying to keep his mind off the void slowly growing between them and the pain it caused in his chest.

All of that, had built toward this moment.

 

* * *

 

 

_"Is everything alright? You were quiet at the restaurant tonight."_

_Paris took a seat on the soft beige sofa, fidgeting with her hair, an uncomfortable, somewhat disinterested look on her face as Goten hung up their coats._

_"What? Oh no... everything's fine."_

Everything's _fine? Everything certainly hadn't felt fine. Paris had just returned that day from a two-week photo shoot with her modeling agency and something had seemed off ever since he'd collected her from the airport. She had said next to nothing to him all night, she'd barely even touched her dinner and he'd taken her to her favorite restaurant to celebrate her homecoming._

_"Are you sure?"_

_A small red light blinking from the answering machine caught his attention. The screen above it read, '1 unheard message'. Goten pressed the play button, expecting to hear the voice of his mother or perhaps Trunks._

_"Hey Paris it's Blaine, I just wanted to tell you, I had a great time with you this week, and I can't wait to see you again, call me back when you get a chance."_

_Onyx eyes met chestnut, and everything clicked._

_Goten clenched his fist and scoffed quietly, "So everything is fine huh?"_

_He was met with a sigh, "You know what Goten, No, actually everything is not fine."_

_He turned to face her fully, unsure of what to say to that. She was right, everything wasn't fine, it hadn't been for a long time._

_She stood up, tossing her chestnut waves over her shoulder in exasperation. "I think it would be_ best, _if we spent some time apart."_

_Goten was quiet for a moment. He'd known this was coming, he'd expected it, to a degree. What he didn't expect was the feeling of... emptiness that came. He wasn't angry, wasn't even necessarily sad. If he felt anything, he felt disappointed. Disappointed, that all their time together had been wasted and fizzled out the way it had._

_"I'll pick up my stuff tomorrow and I'll leave my key in the mailbox." He threw his jacket back on and walked out the door._

 

* * *

 

 

"Alright alright everyone settle down! First of all, Marron and I want to thank you guys for coming out tonight to celebrate our engagement!" Trunks gave his new fiancé an affectionate squeeze, "And we have a few favors to ask."

The room quieted as Trunks cleared his throat before looking to his best friend sitting to his right.

"Goten, we've grown up together, we've seen the best and worst of each other, you're like the brother I never had and I'd like you to be my best man!" Trunks let go of Marron as Goten stood to accept and give his best friend a hug and congratulate him once more.

"And since we're going to be sisters soon, Bura I'd like you to be my maid of honor!" Marron chimed in.

The room erupted in applause for the happy couple. Fresh bottles of champagne were uncorked with a series of 'pops'. Krillin could be seen sobbing onto his wife's shoulder "My little girl is all grown up and getting married!"

Goten gave a small smile, before leaving the large dining table and making his way out onto the lavishly decorated balcony.

"So, what did you do to piss her off this time?" Trunks stepped out onto the balcony carrying a freshly opened bottle of champagne having decided to join his best friend and leaving his fiancé to entertain the rest of the guests.

Goten's face fell and he sighed rubbing a hand across his neck.

"Or should I say who did you do?"

"Heh, you've got it backwards buddy."

"She was sleeping with someone else?"

"For all I know." Goten downed the last of his champagne. "We haven't really been getting along for a while now and she's gone all the time with her job and when we did actually spend time together we just didn't seem to connect like we used to."

"If she was screwing someone else I say good riddance."

"Yeah, good riddance..." Goten looked down at his shoes wanting to change the subject, "anyway, thanks for letting me crash here until I can find a place closer to the dojo. I appreciate it."

"No problem man, that's what family is for!" Trunks punched him lightly on the shoulder, before his gaze drifted back to the lovely blonde chatting away with his mother. "She is something, isn't she?"

"She sure is," Goten chuckled lightly, "I still can't believe you're getting married."

"You and me both man."

They heard the sliding glass door open and shut once more as Bura stepped out into the cool night air clad in a strappy red dress and matching heels.

"What's up squirt?" Trunks smirked as his sister seized the bottle of champagne from his hand to replenish her glass.

"Don't call me that." Bura said hotly as she shot her brother one of her father's signature glares. "I'm 21, I'm not a child."

"Ouch. Not very friendly." Trunks feigned a look of hurt at her tone.

Bura turned her cerulean gaze on Goten as she moved to refill his empty glass as well, "So I hear you'll be staying with us for a while?"

"Guess so," Goten smiled sheepishly.

"The wonder twins! under one roof!" She laughed, "I bet Dad is thrilled!"

"I won't be staying for too long, just until I find decent place here in town, close to the Dojo." Bura frowned at the melancholy in his voice. Her brother had given her the short version of what had happened between Goten and Paris. They broke up and Goten needed somewhere to stay until he found a new apartment. She would ask him more about what happened some other time, when the wound wasn't quite so fresh anymore.

"Well, I'm happy you're here!" She smiled, "Besides it'll be good to have the best man around, the big day will be here before we know it!"

"Right."

At that moment, the blonde bride-to-be slid open the patio door, "Hey you guys Bulma is serving dessert! Get in here before it's all gone!"

Trunks and Bura quickly disappeared back into the house.

Goten lingered on the patio alone for a moment, not really in the party mood. He drained his glass once more, he couldn't keep on like this, one way or another he would have to move on.

He needed to move on.

A/N: I know it's short but bear with me guys, some chapters will be shorter than others and I really need to get this story out of my head.


	2. Chapter 2

All Over You

Chapter 2

Early one morning Goten was lying in bed, not quite ready to start his day, staring at the small screen of his cell phone. Paris's contact info staring back at him, his thumb hovering over the 'delete' button.

Two weeks.

It had been two weeks since Goten packed up his stuff and left he and Paris's shared apartment.

At first, he'd slept a lot, to avoid thinking about when exactly he and Paris had started to grow apart. He hardly ate, which of course prompted Bulma's concern, which then prompted Vegeta's irritation. One early morning, Vegeta barged right into his bedroom upheaved his bed and unceremoniously dumped him out of it.

"Get up and stop sulking over that ridiculous female! It's pathetic! You're a warrior! Start acting like one!"

The Prince then proceeded to drag him downstairs to have breakfast with the rest of the household, much to his wife's satisfaction.

So, brooding was off the table.

Vegeta was right, of course. Moping around wasn't doing him any good. He'd made the choice to move on, and that was just what he was going to do.

He put his focus back on his work at the dojo and spending time with his family and friends that he really hadn't seen much of when he and Paris were together. His mother made little effort to hide her elation at the news of the break-up. ("She wasn't good enough for my baby anyway! The tramp!")

He got back into his regular training regime, joined from time to time by Vegeta or Trunks.

Every day it was getting a little easier.

It was really over this time. And that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

With a small 'click' he erased her from his contacts.

Goten was about to enter the GR, but stopped just short of grasping the handle to the front door when he was alerted by a soft whirring noise, that someone was in fact already engaged in a training session.

He moved to instead peer through the window, it couldn't be Vegeta, he was out shopping with his Wife (under duress), and Trunks was busy at work, so who could it be?

It was Bura, tumbling acrobatically across the metallic floor.

Interesting… He was not aware that Vegeta's youngest was even remotely interested in martial arts, assuming she was more interested in honing her academic skills.

Bura was just finishing up a graceful front limber when three pointed claps informed her that she was no longer alone. She turned to see Goten leaning against the door. "Since when do you train in the gravity room?"

"Oh, on and off for the last couple of years."

The pressure he felt inside the GR was higher than outside, but not so much that it caused too much resistance in his movement. "how high can you stand to crank this thing up?"

"Only about 50 times earth's natural gravity." Bura smiled, raising her arms high above her head and stretching in a cat-like manner.

"Want to spar with me?" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

"What?"

"Do-you-want-to spar-with-me?" He deftly removed his shirt and tossed it onto the floor near the entrance, leaving him in only his loose training pants as he laced his hands behind his head and began stretching from side to side.

She arched her eyebrow, placing a hand on her hip, "You're joking, right?"

"I'm completely serious."

"No way, you'd kill me." She said flatly giving him a very pointed look.

Goten chuckled lightly, "Aww come on, it'll be fun, it's always much more fun to train with someone else."

"Obviously, you didn't train much with my Dad."

"I didn't know you trained with Vegeta."

"Not for long! You know how he is about training..." She trailed off rolling her eyes at the memory. "You're used to training with far more advanced opponents, I doubt you'd even enjoy sparring with me."

Bura was usually the picture of confidence, she was beautiful, smart and successful. But whereas her father and brother had spent a large amount of time improving their prowess in battle, she had followed in her Mother's footsteps, academically. Even though Trunks would inherit the title of CEO of Capsule Corp. when Bulma was ready to pass the torch, Bura had proven to be every bit the genius her mother was, developing new and improved space crafts, and even making some improvements to the GR. Her martial arts training had taken somewhat of a backseat.

"Hey don't be so hard on yourself, you're just as much a Saiyan as I am!" He offered her a classic Son smile.

Bura stood there for a moment quietly, a measuring look on her face. He looked genuinely excited at the idea of a spar with her, it was a nice change from the mopey Goten he had been two weeks prior.

"I haven't sparred with someone else in a while..."

"Come on! Nothing too intense, I am an instructor at the Satan City Dojo, I work with beginners all the time. You're hardly a beginner and I'd like to think I'm a little more patient than Vegeta..."

She nodded, her trepidation eased somewhat. "Okay."

His smile widened. "Alright!"

"I think we should set some ground rules first."

Goten nodded, "I'm listening."

"No ki, strictly hand to hand and no flying and no going super saiyan."

"Fair enough."

Bura mentally braced herself as she moved settle into her fighting stance, this was going to be interesting.

Goten was the first to rush forward, Bura was quicker than he'd expected, quickly sidestepping him, he swiftly swung around to aim a punch her way, she sidestepped that one as well and all but sashayed behind him to aim a kick right at his head.

Goten quickly swung back around catching her foot just in time to stop it from connecting with his head, "You're quick, but can you land a punch on me?"

Bura swirled out of his reach once more, with a smirk mirroring that of her father's. "Give me some credit Goten."

She did eventually get a hit in, then another, and another. Her movements meticulous and graceful, what Bura lacked in brute strength she made for in agility.

Being the more experienced fighter he was able to knock her off her balance a few times, she was quick to recover though, dancing back out of his reach. They circled each other slowly, Bura readied herself for his next assault raising her fists into a defensive position.

"You need to keep your fists at eye level, you're leaving your face unprotected."

Bura blinked briefly before adjusting the position of her fists, raising them up to her eye level as he'd suggested.

"Just like that," He smirked before lunging toward her once more swinging his fist toward her face, Bura gasped throwing her fist up just in time to block the strike and circle back around him.

Goten blinked in surprise when Bura's fist came within mere centimeters of his face as though she were about to punch him but grasping his shoulder instead, using it as a leverage point to somersault right over his head and kicking him squarely in the back.

Goten stumbled forward in surprise, that one was going to leave a bruise. He swung back around to face her, Bura stood just a few feet away, looking focused, like a serpent wait to strike. "Nice shot."

"You're not so bad yourself," The saiyan princess smirked her bright blue eyes shone with intensity.

Just as Bura moved in to land a punch on him, Goten had ducked down swinging his leg out and effectively sweeping her feet out from under her. Bura winced as a sharp pain shot through her right leg right as she landed on her rear. She didn't have time to linger on the feeling for long though as Goten moved to pin her she rolled away from him and stumbled to her feet.

A prickly burning feeling was now radiating from her ankle now, she sucked in a breath sharply raising her hands in front of her in a defensive position. She vaguely wondered if she'd sprained it.

He moved in again, she continued her routine of ducking and dodging him, hoping to wear him out. It backfired on her, another sharp pang shot through her ankle and she lost her footing frantically seizing Goten by his shoulders just as he was lunging toward her sending them both crashing to the ground

Goten hastily threw this arms out to Brace himself to keep from crushing her as they collided with the cool tiled floor.

They were both breathing heavily, him practically straddling her, her sprawled on the ground beneath him.

It was then that Goten looked down becoming somewhat distracted. The Saiyan Princess was lying flat on her back, breathless, her chest was rising and falling rapidly, a light sheen of moisture covering her body, and a soft pink dusted her cheeks. His eyes trailed from her crimson colored top down to her tight black shorts that reached only an inch or so below where her round, toned rear met her long, slender legs and his breath was suddenly caught in his throat.

"If you wanted to be on top, all you had to do was ask," She panted jokingly, allowing a small laugh to pass through those soft, smooth lips of hers before letting out a hiss, her face scrunching up in discomfort.

"Bura!" Goten scrambled to his knees to check her for injuries.

"It's just my ankle, I think I may have sprained it."

"This one?" He gently lifted her right foot, cradling her ankle in his large, calloused hands and it throbbed in response.

"Ugh! Yes..."Bra trailed off as he inspected the injured limb, sliding his palm across the tender muscle. A small purple bruise was beginning to mar her ivory skin, he slowly began moving his hands in soothing circular motions around the area to keep it from swelling too much.

He was being so gentle, and his hands were so warm, it felt...nice. She tried to fight the heat could feel the heat rising to her cheeks at as soon as that thought crossed her mind. It was no big deal, she hurt her ankle and he was trying to make her feel better. Nothing more.

Gradually the ache started to lessen, Goten moved to press his thumbs into the arch of her foot kneading it gently, causing her to let out a soft sigh.

"Better?" Goten swallowed thickly, Bura looked up to see him staring straight at her while his fingers worked over her skin.

If possible she felt her face redden even more, abruptly pulling her foot out of his grasp. "Yes, um, thanks…"

She stumbled clumsily to her feet, nearly losing her footing again, her ankle still pained her, a long hot bath would do her some good. "I'll see you at Dinner,"

Goten said nothing as she made her way toward the entrance as quickly as her ankle would allow, closing the door behind her.

Whew. What was that? Bura had planned a simple evening, have a quick workout session, take a bath, and then finish up some paperwork before dinner.

But then Goten had shown up, and everything had been fine, at first, and then she'd hurt her ankle and he'd started... touching her... she couldn't help but feel... nervous.

She admitted, she'd nursed a crush on Goten for a while, but she'd thought it had faded away a long time ago. Of course, she still found him attractive. What woman didn't? He was tall, all lean muscle and broad shoulders. She replayed the physical prowess he'd shown her in the GR over in her mind and imagined how it could be applied in other areas. A human man couldn't possibly compete with him. Bura herself was far from being as strong as Goten or Trunks but she was still considerably stronger than an average human.

She'd been attracted to other men over the years. But Goten was always somewhere in the back of her mind.

NO.

She was not doing this again, she was not going to indulge in these fantasies, in this little crush again. He saw her as his best friend's sister, period. It was ridiculous to even entertain the thought! He was probably still hung up on Paris, and who knew if they were going to back together or not.

Bura sighed as she closed and locked the door to her opulently decorated bathroom. She sat on the edge of her large bathtub, twisting the taps to fill it with steamy water.

He was just being nice, don't read into it, she firmly told herself.

But, she was an adult now, she was not just "Trunks's little sister" anymore. She was an incredibly successful, and sexy woman.

She sank down into the hot water, sighing as she felt all her tension melting away.

She was Bura Briefs, and she could get any man she wanted, why not him?

A/N: Thoughts? Please leave a review, if you have something to share that would help me improve my work or just to let me know that you're on board, I would greatly appreciate it.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: A small update. So a few things, first off, thank you for the feedback! I'd like to think Luf for giving me encouragement and helping me correct some grammatical errors. And Bigpinkstudios Goten is sporting his GT hairstyle.

All Over You

Chapter 3

Trunks was convinced a night out was just what Goten needed, so he and Marron took him out to the biggest night club in West City. The dance floor was full, the air was thick with the smell of cigarette smoke and alcohol, the vibrations from the music rattled the walls and made his heart pound in time with the beat.

It wasn't long before the fast beat of the previous song faded out and was replaced by something slower and more sensual, soon a leggy, copper-haired beauty was dragging him out onto the dance floor.

They swayed languidly to the beat, his hands resting on her waist, her head rest against his chest, the dense smell of hairspray and perfume invading his senses, reminding him far too much of Paris. She'd always used the stuff quite liberally. The girl was pretty though, misty green eyes, pouty pink smile, and a delicate figure. He should have been enjoying himself but, he wasn't, not really.

This particular atmosphere just didn't provide him with the excitement and rush it once did. But Trunks was determined to show him a good time.

So they had a drink, and then another, and another…

Before long his vision started to blur, and Goten decided it was time to go home.

Trunks had decided to spend the night at Marron's, leaving Goten to return to Capsule Corp. alone.

Goten groggily made his way into the house, the first thing he would need to do is get something nonalcoholic to drink, he was surprised to find the light on in the Kitchen.

"Busy night?" Bura quirked a blue eyebrow as she set down the carton of orange juice and turned to face him.

Great. Just who he needed to see.

"Sort of," Goten groaned settling down onto one of the bar stools. His head was throbbing and the Kitchen's florescent lighting irritated his eyes slightly. I probably look like hell, he mused as he raked his hands through his short spikes.

He did take a moment to consider the how odd it was that his first concern upon seeing the youngest of the Briefs siblings was his appearance.

"Here," He looked up to see a tall glass of orange juice set before him and two small pills which he assumed to be some kind of pain reliever. "It'll help with the inevitable hangover."

He chuckled before popping the two tablets into his mouth and downing the glass of orange juice.

"So, are we going to talk about it or what?"

"Talk about what?"

"What happened between you and Paris?"

"Oh…" That caused him to frown slightly, "Nothing."

"Nothing?" She quirked an aqua eyebrow at that.

"Nothing important in any case." He said dismissively grabbing the carton and refilling his glass. "How is your ankle?"

Paris was clearly a sore topic.

"Fine. My ego is a still a bit bruised."

"Sorry about that, you didn't do too bad though."

"Right," She laughed, "I'm much better with a wrench though I assure you."

"Oh yeah, you're the head engineer just under Bulma aren't you?"

"Yep, I've been working on a new training device that I think will really impress you guys."

Goten's ears perked up at that, "New training device? What does it do?"

"Well I remember your Dad and mine talking about an interesting system of weights that he used to train in Other World years ago, and I thought it would be fantastic to create a type of wearable technology that you could program to weigh whatever you want. Producing a similar effect to what you would experience in the Gravity Room."

"You'll have to let me try it out."

"As soon as I have a more stable prototype."The saiyan princess smirked confidently.

It was then that he took notice of her appearance. She had clearly just finished showering, her aqua hair fell in wet waves around her shoulders, her damp skin causing her silk lilac robe to cling to her body, showing off her sweet curves. She looked so soft and inviting in it, he vaguely wondered if she was wearing anything underneath that robe… Based on the sight of slightly erect nipples he glimpsed through the material, clearly, she was not.

He shook his head, he really did have too much to drink. This was Bura! He shouldn't think about her like that.

But it wasn't the first time he'd entertained these thoughts about her. That day in GR he had looked at her, and realized she wasn't the same Bura he was used to anymore. She had grown up, she was no longer a chubby cheeked, cherubic little girl.

Her eyes were no longer innocent and curious, but bright and focused, bordered by high cheek bones, a straight softly pointed nose and full, luscious lips. Her body now a perfect union of slender muscles and supple curves. When had it happened? And why hadn't he noticed it?

And her skin, her skin had been so soft beneath his hands…

Obviously, she was attractive, but nothing could ever come from that realization. It didn't change the fact that she was his best friend's little sister. It didn't change the fact that he was thirteen years older than her either. Even he was somewhat disgusted with himself for allowing himself to entertain such treacherous thoughts. She would likely be disgusted with him as well if she knew just what was on his mind.

Or perhaps not… Part of him had suspected that she had harbored a bit of a crush on him when they were younger. And she had seemed flustered, at the abrupt end of their training session that day...

and then that moment...

"If you wanted to be on top, all you had to do was ask."

He felt a wave of heat sweep through him at the image of her sprawled out beneath him, her cheeks flushed and her chest heaving.

"Goten?"

"Huh?"

"I asked if you were going camping with us... you know, Trunks wanted us all to go on a camping trip together before the wedding next month, remember?" She quirked an eyebrow at the seemingly lost expression on his face, "Were you able to find someone to cover for you at the dojo?"

"Oh the camping trip, of course, I'll be there." He managed as he tried to shake his previous thoughts from his mind.

"Good, I'm glad." She offered him a small smile.

As if on cue, Vegeta entered the kitchen his nose scrunched up in disgust as he began rooting through the refrigerator, "Boy, you smell like a tavern."

Bura giggled at her father's blunt comment, Goten rubbed the back of his neck and conceded, "Yeah, I suppose I'd better take a shower and turn in,... goodnight."

"Goodnight," Bura smiled as he drew himself up from his seat and made his way out of the kitchen.

She didn't quite know what to make of the way he'd deflected her when she'd brought up Paris, was he not over her yet? Or did the subject simply make him uncomfortable? He hadn't really seemed upset, even though she got the impression that something was weighing on his mind.

"Brat, make sure you put that away before you go to bed." Vegeta motioned toward the carton of juice, as he gathered up a small feast and carried it into the dining room.

Bura rolled her eyes, returning the carton to its rightful place before exiting the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay, so to make up for the shortness of the last chapter, I'm going to be picking up the pace this chapter. Thank you to those who left feedback. I truly appreciate it. Special thanks to Lust-the-avaricious for the... err steamy artwork and motivating me to move things along! The lovely piece is featured on her DeviantArt page, I will be sure to feature such a raunchy scene in a future chapter.

All Over You

Chapter 4

"It's perfect!" Marron practically oozed glee as she twirled around in her lacy, ivory-colored, empire waist gown with an off the shoulder neckline. It wasn't the style that Bura would have selected for herself, but it suited Marron quite well.

"It looks beautiful on you Marron." Bura smiled as Marron continued to study herself in the winged mirror of the opulently furnished dressing room of the bridal shop.

The wedding was a month or so away, but there was still a lot to do. Fortunately picking up Marron's gown was the last thing on the agenda this week before going on the pre-wedding camping trip. And it couldn't have come soon enough, between her work and her duties as Marron's Maid of Honor, Bura was due for some down time. She was both excited and somewhat nervous. And that nervous feeling had everything to do with a certain dark haired half-Saiyan who would be accompanying them.

Goten living in her house had been somewhat unsettling for the Saiyan Princess. Bura remembered when she was a child, and he would frequently visit to hang out with her brother and how she would do anything just to be near him. He was like an unattainable Adonis then, and he was even more handsome now. As much as she would like to think that she had grown out of her little crush, there it was, clawing its way back to the surface. And she was determined to get it out of her system. And there was only one way to accomplish that, Paris or no Paris. It was time for him to move on, for real.

She hadn't seen much of him since he'd gone out a few nights ago, it almost seemed as though he were avoiding her. He always seemed to have some pressing reason to leave when she entered a room. Well, enough was enough, there would be none of that this weekend.

She was going to seduce him, one way or another. After all, he was just a man, a hot-blooded, Saiyan man. And sooner or later he would be putty in her hands.

After finishing up their business at the bridal shop Bura and Marron picked up a few extra supplies and Pan joined them for the drive to Trunks and Goten's favorite camping spot. Where they'd spent hundred of nights growing up.

When they arrived Trunks and Goten were already waiting for them, setting up the tents. It was a beautiful green clearing in the midst of a dense forest just below the mountains, bordering a large, splendid blue lake with a small dock for fishing.

They had been in the midst of a heat wave that summer and Bura wasted no time in changing into her bright red bikini and spreading out a large beach towel to lay on while she applied her sunscreen. The last thing she wanted was an unsightly sunburn.

Not too far away, Bura spied the man that had been annoyingly occupying her thoughts as of late. He was just finishing up the last tent, perspiration beading up on his well-sculpted torso from the sweltering heat.

Bura was all at once reminded of that day in the GR, and his sweat covered body hovering over her. She remembered the feel of his big strong hands as they'd soothed her injured ankle, and an idea popped into her head. Being a woman of science, she decided an experiment was in order.

Trunks and Marron were busy in their tent unpacking their things, as was Pan...

"Goten, would you mind... getting my back?"

Goten turned to see Bura sitting on her beach towel holding out a bottle of sunscreen. He'd been trying to steer clear of the blunette since that night in the kitchen when he'd been undressing her with his eyes. Now she was half-naked and inviting him to touch her. Every muscle in his body was warning him against it. Still, he found himself saying, "Um, Sure."

He finished fastening the tent to its last peg and moved to kneel down beside her on the towel, taking the bottle from her hands, when she abruptly changed positions, moving to lay on her stomach across the soft towel. He was still for a moment, not quite sure how to proceed when she reached up to smooth her long aqua tresses away from her back to provide him with better access.

"Well?" She looked up at him expectantly.

It was an innocent enough request, but Goten couldn't deny the sense of, danger that came over him. Keeping his less than pure observations about the Saiyan Princess out of his mind would be a challenge. He'd vehemently told himself that he'd just had too much to drink that night but his feelings of trepidation increased as his knees come to rest on either side of her body. Goten would really have to keep his thoughts in check now. He'd just squeezed some of the lotion onto his hands when she suddenly stopped him.

"Oh wait," Slowly she reached back, and tugged at the scarlet colored string securing her bikini top until it had come completely undone, leaving her back totally exposed. "I don't want to get a line..."

Goten instantly felt heat creeping across his cheeks. He was suddenly very hyper-aware of their close proximity and how little clothing she had on. His lips suddenly felt very dry as he placed his hands just below her shoulders, noting how much larger they looked against her slender frame. He slid his hands down either side of her spine, spreading the rich substance over her smooth skin, it was so warm and soft, she felt every bit as exquisite as she looked stretched out beneath him. He continued to work his hands across her skin, working his way from the tops of her shoulders down to small of her back, stopping just shy of the swell of her rear covered only by her flimsy bikini bottoms. What was wrong with him? He couldn't remember the last time a woman had made him feel this way. Was it because he hadn't had a woman in a few months and the last time he had it had been less than exhilarating? Or was it simply because it was Bura that he was touching?

Meanwhile, Bura was trying to keep her own heart from hammering right out of her chest as his calloused hands worked over her flesh. She could feel the tension in his body as it hovered over hers, maybe he was interested in her after all. But his hands felt so good on her skin that she was finding it difficult to keep herself from imagining what it would be like for him to be doing other things with his hands. Then just as he slid his palms over the small of her back he increased his pressure, causing Bura to let out a sudden coo of approval. "Ooh!"

Goten abruptly pulled his hands away from her skin as if he had caused her discomfort, and getting to his feet and placing some distance between them. "Sorry."

"Oh no, No need to apologize," She reached back to secure her bathing suit top once more, much to Goten's relief.

"You're good with your hands."

Those words would have been harmless from any other woman, but when Bura said them it made the hairs on his neck stand up. Was she joking? Was she serious? Was she flirting with him? She rose to her feet, resting her hand on her hip, looking at him with an almost predatory smirk that seemed to dare him to test that theory further. Perhaps it just stemmed from his new perception of her as a woman and not a girl, but he was almost certain that she was coming on to him.

Before he had to time to sort out an appropriate response, he heard voices and the shuffling of footsteps through the grass. Pan, Marron, and Trunks were approaching the area by the lake. "Goten! Let's go gather up some firewood before we jump in the lake! After we swim we can fry up some fish!"

Goten felt a small constriction in his chest at the sight of his friend, as if he could read his mind and knew what had been going through his head moments ago while his hands were all over his barely clothed sister.

He discreetly glanced back over at the blunette who was unhurriedly scrolling through her cell phone. Before Trunks unceremoniously swiped it from her hands prompting a nasty scowl from the Saiyan Princess.

"I said no phones this weekend and no working!"

"I was just checking to see if the materials I needed for my new prototype were delivered yet you control freak!"

"And? You're not going to be back in the lab until Monday. It can wait."

"I just want to make sure they were put away proper-"

"Mom ran the lab smoothly for years before you came along, I'm sure she can manage it just fine for a few days."

"I know it's just-" Without another word, Trunks swept his sister up and tossed her over his shoulder using his inhuman strength to keep her captive in his grasp and started walking toward the dock Bura cursing him the whole way before he inelegantly tossed her into the lake like a sack of potatoes. Trunks snickered as his sister re-merged, soaking wet and furious, her aqua hair slickened to her neck cursing him from the water, and splashing at him.

Bura began advancing after her brother intending to drag him into the water and give him a good dunking when he suddenly leaped into the sky and out of her reach, leaving her scowling on the ground beneath him, "You'll have to come up here and get me. Oh wait, you can't, you don't know how to fly!"

"You son of a bi-"

"Hey, don't talk about our mother that way!"

"Trunks stop tormenting your sister and go get the firewood, I'm starving!" Marron rolled her eyes at the pair as she tossed down the capsules containing the inflatable rafts and the cooking supplies.

Bura was still giving her brother her best death glare as he flew off in the direction of the trees. Goten couldn't help but smile at the feeling of nostalgia that washed over him as he was reminded of when they were younger and they all spent almost every day together. He also couldn't help the stab of bitterness he felt as well because now they were in very, very different places. Trunks would be running his family's business, getting married and probably having an army of kids, sure Goten enjoyed his job but he had wasted the last decade of his life in an on again off again relationship which ended badly after he'd tried so hard to salvage things. He thought for sure he would have been married himself at this point in his life and perhaps have started a family.

"Ooh and maybe we could make some smores!" Pan chimed in as she starting running toward the forest.

"Alright! Let's get to it!" Goten managed, relieved to put his mind on something simpler, food.

When they returned to the campsite, Marron and Bura were lounging leisurely on their rafts chattering away. Pan appeared to be going after a particularly large fish. It didn't take long for Trunks' and Marron to join Pan in her pursuit. As usual, It didn't take long for the boys to turn something as simple as fishing into a ridiculous over the top contest. Trunks had caught the first, So Goten had to make it his mission to catch an even larger prize. Back and forth they went before they knew it there was way more than enough fish to go around.

Marron arched an eyebrow from her raft, as her fiance stood over his mountainous pile of fish looking extremely pleased with himself whilst arguing with Goten over who the victor was. "You guys we can't possibly eat all of that..."

To which they replied, "Speak for yourself!"

Eventually, the sun sank below the trees and the moon rose up in its place and they all gathered around the campfire to prepare supper.

Even after being raised around Saiyan's Marron still couldn't understand their obscene appetites. They fried the fish up with potatoes and washed it down with an expensive bottle of sake. Sure enough between the four demi Saiyan's they were able to consume most of the feast with few leftovers.

"I still cannot get over how much you Saiyans can eat..."

"Get used to it, especially since you're marrying one!" Pan giggled as she began rummaging through the dry storage totes to pluck out several boxes of graham crackers, marshmallows and a bag of chocolate bars.

"Seriously, if I ate that much I'd be as big as a house..."

"It does come in handy." Bura grinned as she stabbed her marshmallow with a long stick, and held it out over the campfire. They sat exchanging childhood memories for some time but it wasn't long before the excitement of the day began to fade and sleep was calling to them.

The next two days were full of entertainment and laughter, and much, much more alcohol than what would be considered advisable to the average human.

It was late. Bura knew that much.

Their last night at the campsite was fairly warm, much warmer than what Bura would consider comfortable and she could hear the faint chirping of crickets outside, as she tossed in her sleeping bag. Bura rubbed her eyes and pulled the covers away from her body. Her hair was sticking to her neck and she could feel a light layer of sweat covering her skin. She had done nothing more than throw a soft white t-shirt over her bathing suit before bed but even that felt like too much.

A quick dip in the lake would be just the thing to cool her off, and perhaps one more glass of sake would help settle her back to sleep. As she opened her tent, the sound of sloshing water alerted her that she hadn't been the only one who decided to indulge in a late night swim.

It would seem that the fates were smiling down on her, there was Goten floating serenely on his back. He really was a perfect male specimen, tall, wide broad shoulders, covered in lean steely muscles. Bura couldn't help but gaze unabashedly at his exposed flesh.

She gathered up the items she required and made her way toward the lake. She sat down on the dock, dangling her legs over the edge and into the cool water, before calling out. "Care to join me for a drink?"

Goten was surprised to see the Saiyan Princess awake this late at night.

"What are you doing out here all alone?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Me either, I was burning up in my sleeping bag. Between you and I, I'm more of an indoor girl... I prefer to live in air-conditioned comfort." She pulled the cotton t-shirt over her head and tossed it onto the dock, revealing her scarlet bathing suit before sinking down into the water sighing as she felt her body instantly cool off.

And there it was again, the feeling of foreboding creeping into Goten's chest but still, he found himself wading back toward the dock and accepting the cup she extended toward him. They sat in silence for a while, nursing their respective drinks watching fireflies dance across the surface of the lake.

Goten took a gulp from his cup, trying not to think of the strange atmosphere, whatever it was that had been hanging over them, and keep a sense of normality between them."You seemed pretty heated earlier... when Trunks was teasing you for not being able to fly."

"Yeah, well, my brother is kind of an ass sometimes."

"Hey, that's my best friend you're talking about," Goten said with a mock scowl, draining his cup before helping himself to more of the sweet liquid, "even if he is kind of an ass."

She laughed at that and Goten felt a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Yeah, he is, fortunately, I don't think it's genetic."

"Why can't you? Fly, I mean."

"I suppose I could, if I spent a little time on it, I've been really busy lately though, with all the wedding crap-"

"I'll teach you." The words were out of his mouth before he knew it.

"You'll teach me?"

"Sure, why not? I mean if you have time in between your work and all the 'wedding crap'."

That would serve as a perfect excuse to get more one on one time with the dark haired demi-Saiyan... She considered it quietly for a moment before conceding.

"I suppose I could make time... We need to have another sparring match as well so I can ya know, redeem myself, gotta uphold the family name and whatnot." She winked at him before draining the rest of her cup and sitting it on the dock. She leaned back until she was floating atop the water, letting the coolness of the water soothe away the tightness in her shoulders. A quiet fell over them once more. Bura focused her gaze on the heavens.

The amethyst night sky had started to bleed into a rich vermillion, but the full moon still hung overhead, a spellbinding sight to behold.

But Goten wasn't looking at the moon, he was looking at her. She could feel his eyes on her.

"Enjoying the view?" He knew perfectly well just what she was referring to.

He didn't know if it was the sake or just simply being alone with her, under the blanket of stars while twilight bathed her perfect body in its soft light he found himself unable to ignore the tension he'd come to associate with her presence.

"You shouldn't say things like that."

A wicked look spread across her face. "Why not? Does it make you... uncomfortable?"

She waded toward him slowly, like a siren closing in on her prey, she was just shy of an inch away from him. All his words died on his tongue and he could feel his heart thudding furiously against his ribcage. Bura made no attempt to hide the way her eyes swept over his torso and big strong arms. There definitely was no mistaking the way she was looking at him, it was a look that told him she was plagued by the same carnal desires that he was. Goten suddenly felt a spark of electricity run down his spine as on of her hands came to rest on his muscled pectoral while the other slid up to trail over his shoulder, and he could feel every inch of her supple flesh pressed up against his and all at once the temperature in his body rose and alarm bells were firing off in his head. "The others are going to wake up soon..."

"You're right..."

"I don't... I don't think this is a good idea..."

He could feel her breath on his chin, and he couldn't help but look at her full, pouty lips just begging him to claim them, and he was all too aware of why he shouldn't. She moved in to press her lips to his and he half-heartedly pulled away, trying to hang onto his sanity."Is that why your heart is beating so fast?"

He couldn't deny that he was attracted to her, he wanted her, he wanted to touch her, he wanted her to touch him, he wanted to tear off her tiny garments and relieve himself of all of his frustrations.

She moved a silky hand from his shoulder up to his neck and pressed her mouth to his ear lobe and a fire seemed to ignite in his gut. Breathily she whispered, "It'll be our little secret..."

All at once his hand was tangled up in her hair and his lips crashed against hers, and Bura felt the breath leave her lungs.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:Alrighty I'm back at it! I can see from the traffic report that you guys are reading, but not many of you are sharing your thoughts. I'd really love to know what you think, even if you think it's bad! I know it's not perfect so if you have any thoughts on things I can improve on please share them, or just let me know that you're interested. Don't be shy!:) To those who did review, thank you so much and thank you for reading! I hope you're pleased with the new chapter!

I revised this chapter a bit, I wrote most of it while half asleep at 4:00 AM.

WARNING: This chapter contains smut.

All Over You

Chapter 5

_A vast blue sky lay before him. Goten laughed fearlessly as the wind whipped through his wild dark spikes of hair and across his face._

_"Race you!"_

_He looked to his right, it was Trunks, but not as Goten knew him now, this Trunks couldn't have been older than eight years old, a daring smirk on his face, begging his friend to accept his challenge. A flash of gold flared out around him and the small lavender haired Saiyan whizzed passed him. Goten smiled, preparing to give chase when another voice rang out._

_"Hey, guys! Wait for me!"_

_Down below, running across a grassy pasture, was a little girl in a sunny yellow dress, with large blue eyes and unruly aqua hair to match. Then he heard a fierce rumbling, and the ground broke apart beneath feet as she struggled to reach him. But she wasn't fast enough, and the growing abyss swallowed her up, the field, the big blue sky, the clouds and the sun being extinguished as well until all that was left was Goten and the empty abyss._

_He called out for them, but no one answered, not Trunks, and not Bura, there was only the abyss and him. His first instinct was that he had to find his friends, he had to save them. But it seemed when he tried to move his body, he was completely immobilized. His arms and legs refused to give in to his wishes and do something, anything._

_Then he was falling._

_Until he saw it, the muted glow of twilight illuminating the sky. He was at the camping spot he and Trunks' often visited in their youth, he would know this place anywhere. The mountains, the trees, the fireflies twinkling across the surface of the water._

_"Enjoying the view?"_

_A woman, Soft, supple lips, smooth pale skin, the bittersweet taste of sake, and something new and exciting._

_"It'll be our little secret."_

 

* * *

 

 

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Goten abruptly sat up, nearly tumbling out of bed, before reaching out to silence his alarm clock, it was 6:00 AM. He groggily ran his hands over his face to rub the sleep from his eyes, he had been dreaming.

There was a faint pink glow streaming through his curtains, the sun was rising over the compound and Goten could hear the heavy thud of Vegeta's foot steps as he walked past his bedroom, in the direction of the kitchen.

Right on time. The smell of sizzling bacon and eggs soon reached his nose and he pushed his blankets aside, willing himself out of bed and into the shower.

His dream, it had felt so real, he mused. Especially the end. They'd been back at the compound for about three days and he hadn't seen her once since they'd returned. He didn't know what to say, how could he explain himself to her? They'd been drinking, it was a mistake? He couldn't say that to her. What would she think of him?

He sighed heavily, leaning into the spray of steaming water. A mistake, it was a mistake alright, he could think of nothing else since it happened, he couldn't believe his complete lack of self-control. His only consolation was that it had gone no further. He would have never been able to forgive himself.

But... he couldn't help himself, she had drawn him in like a moth to a flame. She had looked so beautiful that night, her perfect pale skin glowing in the moonlight, those perfect pouty lips just begging him to have a taste, and she'd whispered those words so sensually in his ear.

He could feel himself getting hard at the memory of her body pressed so snugly against his, he couldn't remember the last time a woman had made him feel this way and a woman that was so completely off limits. It was maddening. The sooner he moved out of Capsule Corp., the better.

 

* * *

 

 

He was avoiding her, that much was clear to her. Bura let out an aggravated sigh as she shoved a stack of papers off of her desk and into the trash can. He hadn't said hardly a word on the drive back from the camp site, and he'd taken to eating his supper in his bedroom. This wouldn't do, not at all.

She leaned back in her office chair and ran her fingers through her aqua tresses, her mind once more replaying the events of that night. His big strong hands against her bare skin, his kiss that was so eager and passionate. That kiss was all the proof she needed that the dark haired demi Saiyan was attracted to her. She didn't force him, she didn't twist his arm, he kissed her on his own.

Bura was not the type of woman to wait around for a man. If he needed another nudge she would give him one.

 

* * *

 

 

Goten walked unhurriedly around the hall as his students completed their stretches. It was his last class of the day.

One of screen doors slid open and Pan leaned in to address him,"Uncle Goten, you have a phone call in the office."

Who would be calling him at work? His mother? Was something wrong?

"Who is it?"

"It's Paris."

He scowled at that, an expression that didn't suit him at all. "I'm teaching a class, I can't take phone calls right now."

"She said it was important..."

"I'm busy, like I said."

"Okay then," without another word she slid the door shut behind her and was gone.

Paris. She had been the furthest thing from his mind and honestly, she was the least of his problems at the moment. Oddly enough though, he didn't feel the pain and disappointment that he had come to associate with the mere mention of her name. If anything he just felt irritated.

After finishing up at the dojo, Goten returned to his bedroom at Capsule Corp, flopping back onto his large mattress, he let out a sigh. Dinner wasn't for a few hours, perhaps he would take a nap to pass the time.

There was a knock at his bedroom door.

Perhaps he wouldn't be taking a nap after all.

He opened the door to reveal Bura, her hair swept up in a high ponytail, wearing a black tank, matching tights and a pair of sandals. She was carrying a large silver case emblazoned with the Capsule Corp logo. He swallowed, unsure what to say to her.

"Can I come in?"

"It's your house." He said after a moment, stepping aside for the blunette, retaking his seat on his bed, waiting for what he could only assume was going to be an incredibly uncomfortable conversation. He needed to explain himself, apologize for the way he'd acted.

If Bura was aware of his unease, she didn't show it, she gestured to her training attire and the case in her hands. "I'm ready for my flying lesson, let's go."

He sat on his bed with a quizzical look on his face for a moment longer. He certainly wasn't expecting her to say that, being alone was definitely not a good idea, not after what he did, he didn't trust himself. "I... I don't know if we should- are you sure-"

"You said that you would teach me how to fly, did you not?" She cut him off with a pointed look.

"Yes."

"And you're a man of your word, are you not?" She arched an eyebrow at him as he fumbled for the right words.

He was quiet for a moment, he did say that he would teach her how to fly...It wasn't as though he could stay away from her forever, maybe this would be a good opportunity for him to get things back to normal, he would see how the flying lesson went and they could talk after.

"Of course I am." She smiled at that.

"Well come on then, I'm a busy woman Goten...and I don't have all day."

Returning to the scene of the crime, Goten mused as he stepped out into the grass, She'd brought them back to the camp site where they'd spent the previous weekend. Goten surveyed their surroundings as Bura set the case she'd brought along beside the hover jet. "I'm sure Vegeta will be happy that you're giving training another try."

"My Dad doesn't get happy, he'll probably say something along the lines of," Bura cleared her throat and then, in her best mock-Vegeta voice she said, "'If you hadn't been such a brat and bothered to put any real effort into your training you would have been flying before you could walk!' or something."

Goten forgot how awkward he felt for a moment, and laughed at that, that was something the Saiyan Prince would say. He hadn't expected her to respond like that and it brought a smile to his face. She was looking at him intently, a small smile on her face as well."What?"

"Nothing," She chuckled, "it's just nice to see that goofy grin on your face again."

Goten cleared his throat and changing the subject. "Well, first, we need to work on channeling your energy, have you ever been able to do that?"

"Yes Goten, I'm not a complete novice."

"I know that calm down it was just a question."

Bura threw him a scathing look, "So basically you want me to meditate? Fine, Let's get on with it then."

Goten walked over to a spot of nice lush green grass and sat down in a crossed legged position, motioning for her to join him on the ground.

"Being able to summon your energy is good, but being able to control it efficiently is what's important."

"Obviously."

Goten felt a pang of displeasure, opening his mouth to respond when he caught the small playful smirk playing on her lips, those full, luscious lips.

"Go on, Sensei."

He cleared his throat, "I need to see what kind of control you have over your spiritual energy, and then we'll go from there, so hold out your hands." He rested his elbows on his knees and held out his hands with his palms facing upward, Bura mirrored his position. "Okay, now close your eyes."

Bura did as he asked, and as soon as her eyes closed, Goten slid his beneath hers and grasped them gently.

"Now clear your mind."

"Yes, Sensei."

"Bura."

"Fine, I'll stop."

She took a deep breath and tried to relax. She had been able to summon her energy to fire a small blast several times before, it was simple enough, but that hardly required any kind of concentration. This would require more control and precision, at least until she got accustomed to using it regularly. Which she would, she was a genius, and if Trunks and Goten could master it, she certainly could as well. And doing so would give her an excuse to spend more time with Goten.

"Bura, relax."

"I'm trying." She exhaled evenly, listening to the wind softly rustling the grass, focusing on taking steady, deep breaths, until she felt a familiar tingling sensation spreading out from her chest into her limbs and tried her best to hang onto it.

"You're doing great," Goten could feel her power flowing through her somewhat unevenly.

Although trying to clear her mind was proving to be more of a task than she had thought. All she could seem to focus on was his hands on hers. They were so warm and large, cradling her own so tenderly, it was hard to believe that hands she knew were capable of such immense destruction, could be so gentle. She straightened her back and took a deep breath, willing herself to push those thoughts out of her mind focus until she felt the strange tingling sensation humming at a steady pulse inside of her.

Goten was quite impressed, for someone who hadn't practiced utilizing her energy on a regular basis, she was catching on quickly. They continued like that for a bit longer, until Goten decided it was time for a break. But Bura was not in the mood for a break, she ran back to the hover jet to grab her large silver case.

"I finished my prototype!" She opened the case to reveal four metallic bracelets. "I thought we could spar, and you could tell me what you think. These babies should level the playing field a bit, you said you wanted to try it out."

He took the case from her hands, looking from the bracelets back to her. She had a playful, mischievous look in her eye, and part of him was warning him to turn the offer down, but the other part of him, was curious.

Goten nodded his head in acceptance, snapping the devices tightly onto his wrists and ankles. She moved her slender hands to the dial on the device at his right hand. "Your Dad achieved super Saiyan status after training in what? 100 times Earth's natural gravity? You've already accomplished that, so...let's crank it up to 300."

Goten instantly felt the surge of pressure pushing down on his body. They worked alright, his limbs felt like cinder blocks. He fought the urge to transform and ease the pressure. "How do they feel?"

"Heavy, but manageable," He moved his shoulders from side to side, raising his left arm, and then his right, he could move, he just wouldn't move as quickly as he normally did.

"Good," She smiled devilishly "Alright Sensei, Let's dance."

And with that she lunged forward aiming a punch right at his face, he barely managed to avoid it, the added heaviness from the weights were definitely doing their job impeding his movements. And Bura apparently wasn't going to give him time to adjust.

She had definitely changed up her game since their last spar, what had gotten into her? That day she'd been focused on wearing him down and utilizing defensive moves. This time she was focusing on a more offensive approach. He could only focus on dodging, as she mercilessly kicked, punched and charged at him. Whatever nervousness she experienced during their first fight, it had vanished and been replaced by sheer determination.

"Having technical difficulties?" She giggled as she advanced on him driving her left leg up to deliver a powerful kick to his face when he dropped once more to knock her other foot out from under her.

Not falling for that again!, Bura cursed inwardly as she jerked her body back, barely stopped herself from landing flat on her butt, and executing a graceful back hand spring and then she was charging him once more, he smirked in response. "Your invention is doing its job, but I wouldn't get cocky."

Even with the bracelets weighing him down, he didn't intend to lose this match. But he had to admit, she was putting up even more of a fight than he'd expected, and he was quite impressed. But another side of him couldn't help but notice how fierce she looked. Her eyes were shining with intensity, her skin was flushed and the way her muscles flexed with her efforts made him positively hungry with desire. He could feel something primitive, stirring inside of him.

Vegeta had always said Saiyan women were just as fearless in battle as the men, they thrived on the fight.

She continued to advance on him, attacking any part of his body that she could, before leaping up and locking knees on either side of his chest, and landing punch right at his face and knocking him off balance before kicking him square in the chest and retreating in a back hand spring once more.

He wasn't focusing, not like he should have been, there's no way she would have been able to pull that off if he were fighting her with his full strength. Shit, that had actually hurt, his eyes narrowed as she circled back around him, he felt something wet his on his lower lip and wiped a hand across his mouth to see a small splotch of crimson decorating the back of his hand.

She was smirking again, and all his instincts were howling him to put her flat on her back, to conquer her.

She unleashed a barrage of punches his way only managing to land one, when he suddenly he shoved her back and launched himself at her, catching her by the midsection and tackling her to the ground.

They rolled over in the grass, wrestling for dominance.

When she finally managed to straddle him, she hastily reached for the dial at his wrist.

Goten was shocked to discover that he couldn't move his limbs at all. What a dirty trick, the pressure on his limbs was intense, he could barely wiggle his fingers under the weight of them.

"Who's on top now?" She panted.

He swallowed thickly at the sight above him, too stunned to respond, she was sweating, her aqua hair now unbound and falling around her face like a curtain, her perfect lips slightly parted, her eyes piercing into his with a ferocity he'd never seen in her before. He felt his groin tightening, he was practically drowning her sweet, musky scent, listening to her heavy breathing, and every inch of his body was screaming at him to roll her over, rip off her clothes and pound her until she couldn't walk. If he could only move.

No, he couldn't think like this, it was Bura. He could never be with her that way. But he couldn't shake the tangible need roaring inside of him, the adrenaline, the desire. He felt so alive. Before he could blink, her lips were pressed hungrily to his.

He should've said no as if kissing her once wasn't bad enough. But he could not speak, with her perched atop him, dominating him. She was an irresistible challenge.

Now that he'd had another taste, he found it nearly impossible to stop, and his primitive Saiyan side was in control now. She ran her tongue across his bottom lip to coax his mouth open, caressing his tongue with her own before sucking his bottom lip into her mouth and biting playfully. Her eyes fluttered open to observe the man sprawled beneath her, he was panting, sweat gleaming off his muscled torso and forehead. She brought her hands down on his dark blue gi, grasping at the tie of his orange belt before pulling it roughly away from his body, revealing his thickly muscled chest and abs.

She shifted in her seat to lean down and claim his lips once more, when she felt it, a prominent bulge, pressing up against her center. She smirked at her victory and ground her hips down experimentally, causing him to hiss and shift restlessly beneath her.

She began her assault on his mouth once more, grinding against him all the while. He could feel heat pooling in his belly as she continued to tease him and he couldn't bear to be immobile any longer.

"Bura, Take them off. Now." Goten panted when she came up for air. In her lust filled fog, she didn't hesitate to disengage the Gravity Bands.

As soon as he felt the pressure dissipate he flipped them over, one hand tangling in the blue tresses at her nape, the other wandered down to grasp her hip while he pressed hot kisses to her neck. She moaned in approval and rolled her hips into his, as she ran her hands appreciatively over his muscled abdomen.

He looked darkly down at her, "Bura..."

She grasped one of his large calloused hand, never breaking eye contact, and guided it under the material of her pants and pressed his palm against the mound between her legs reminding him of his painful erection.

He looked down at her to see her blue eyes cloudy with desire staring intently back up at him, he could feel the heat of her arousal through the material beneath his fingers, he wanted so badly to tear her clothes off and explore her further. Impatiently, she bucked into his hand "Don't stop touching me."

She placed tiny kisses across his jaw line, as he tried, in vain to find his sanity."Bura... -Trunks will- we can't-"

"I don't want to talk about my brother right now." Words escaped him once more as she grasped his face in her hands and pressed her mouth to his in a hot, searing kiss, she tasted so good, even better than he remembered. She softly bit his lower lip, sucking on the tender flesh. He hissed, and reached up, seizing her by her hair, dragging her head back and breaking their kiss.

He hungrily explored her neck, licking, sucking and biting until her flesh was angry and red. She let out a breathy sigh and he felt her hot center grinding against the heel of his palm that was still trapped between her thighs. Goten tried to navigate through the lust filled fog clouding his mind, but all he could think of was the heat between her legs, and how good it would feel to have that heat wrapped around his cock.

Bura's hips rolling into his hand told him that she wanted the exact same thing, she reached down to guide his hand beneath the material of her panties-

No. He shook his head feverishly before untangling himself from her and rolling over onto his back with excruciating effort, his chest heaving with the effort.

"I can't do this with you Bura." He ran his hands through his hair, trying to catch his breath.

No, he couldn't stop now, Bura whined internally, they had just been getting started, she was hot and horny and now extremely frustrated. She laid in the grass, breathless, stunned. What? He can't? He wanted her, she'd felt it now he was turning her down? Her body was on fire with arousal and adrenaline. She rolled over to address the object of her anguish, laying in the grass with his torso still partially exposed. "Why not?"

"I... I can't"

"Can't? Or won't?" she scoffed.

He sat up, pulling the fabric of his gi back over his chest and fastening his belt. "I can't do that to Trunks, it wouldn't be right, and ... I'm thirteen years older than you."

She sat up, her eyes still on his, her expression unreadable, before she sighed and got to her feet. "You didn't seem to care about that five seconds ago, or last weekend for that matter."

"Bura," she was already making her way back to hover jet.

"Save it Goten, lie to yourself all you want, but don't lie to me, it's insulting." She angrily slammed the door to the hover jet, waiting for him to get into the passenger's side.

This was going to be a very awkward ride home.

A/N: Thoughts?


	6. Chapter 6

Bura shuffled around the folders on her desk, arranging them into neat stacks. It had been a week since she had since her attempt to seduce the dark haired demi-Saiyan, and she had taken to burying herself in her lab. Rejection was not something she was accustomed to and it didn't suit her at all. One minute he was putty in her hands, and the next he could hardly look at her. Thinking about it caused an unpleasant knot to twist in her chest.

Maybe going after Goten wasn't such a great idea after all.

But still, he had been quite responsive, to her advances. If not for his damn conscience, he would have stripped her naked and freed them both of this horrible tension between them. He wanted her. Despite his rejection of her, he had kissed her first, and when she kissed him, he had participated quite eagerly. Every part of his body had been, at attention, so to speak.

If he wanted to play games, then fine, she would play. And she would win because she was Bura Briefs. Plenty of men would give their right arm to have a chance with her, and he wasn't any different. He was going to admit that, and he was going to beg her to let him have another taste.

Her train of thought was broken when the intercom on her desk beeped, and her secretary spoke, "Ms. Briefs, Ms. Marron is here to see you."

"Thank you, Penelope, Send her in."

Her office door swung open and Marron peeked in. "Bura? Are you busy? I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"Too busy for my soon to be sister-in-law? Of course not! Come in." Bura smiled and motioned for the blonde to enter.

"I brought you some lunch." Marron smiled and took a seat on the opposite side of Bura's paper laden desk, retrieving a bento box from a pink sack, sliding it toward her before taking out one for herself as well.

"Oh, Marron you didn't have to do that." She removed the lid to reveal a lovely meal of grilled salmon, rice and batter-fried carrots and green beans, she was actually quite hungry, being a Saiyan this probably wouldn't be enough to sate her, but still, it smelled delicious and it was sweet of Marron to bring it to her. "This looks fantastic!"

"It's one of Trunks' favorites..." Marron said, "Have you talked to him...recently?"

"About anything in particular?..." Bura asked as she began to devour her lunch.

"No, no it's just... nevermind." Marron shrugged it off, absent-mindedly popping a piece of salmon into her mouth, "So, we were thinking, tomorrow you, me and the other bridesmaids would go to do the final fitting on your dresses, and Goten and Trunks could go have their tuxes finished and afterward, we could take you all out to dinner?"

Dinner with Goten, she mused, before she gave the blonde a big smile and said, "That sounds like a wonderful idea. I'll clear my schedule for the day."

Marron returned her smile, with somewhat less, enthusiasm then she would have expected of the bride-to-be. She also couldn't help but note the dark circles under the blonde's eyes. "Marron, is everything alright?"

"Did... Did Trunks stay at your house last night?" Bura arched an eyebrow at that.

"I don't know I was here in the lab pretty late, so if he did I didn't see him..."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"Well he didn't come home to the apartment last night, which is fine, he stays at the compound sometimes when he works late, but he always calls me, to let me know," She poked and prodded at her salmon with her chopsticks, "But last night, he didn't."

Bura knew exactly where she was going with this, Marron was clearly worried that Trunks didn't last night because she suspected he was with another woman. Trunks didn't exactly engage in relationships with women that extended past breakfast the next morning if it even got that far before he got involved with Marron, and Bura could hardly blame the girl for being worried. Even she was shocked when Trunks broke the news to the family that he planned to marry her.

Trunks always did what he wanted, when he wanted, with whoever he wanted. He always had. It was a trait the siblings shared. Bura liked to think that she knew her brother better than most, with the exception of Goten. If he were cheating on Marron, surely she would know it.

Bura blinked a few times, before waving her hand unconcernedly, "He was probably just tired, I wouldn't worry about it. He can be dense sometimes, it's probably nothing."

"It's not like him not to call me, he always calls me. He called this morning but-"

"Marron, I assure you, it's nothing." and if it was something, she was going to find out.

"Okay," The blonde sighed.

"Now, as your maid of honor, I insist that you finish your lunch, and then we go out to find something sexy to wear to dinner tomorrow night!"

 

* * *

 

 

Secrets. He and Trunks never kept secrets from each other, and now he was keeping a big one. It was all Goten could think of while the tailor was puttering around checking the fit of their tuxes.

"Goten you alright man? You've been quiet all afternoon."

"It's nothing." It was a whole lot of something.

"You sure? " _No_.

"Positive." _Absolutely not_.

Trunks shrugged, looking himself over in the mirror as the tailor fussed over the sleeves of his jacket. "I hate these damn penguin suits, I spend enough of my life in them, every day in that stuffy ass office."

Trunks continued to prattle on about the evils of formalwear, but Goten wasn't listening, He could tell Trunks the truth, he thought to himself, and then Trunks would never speak to him again, and their friendship would effectively be ruined. Or, there was the other very unlikely possibility, that perhaps he wouldn't be angry. Perhaps he would give Goten and Bura his blessing and all this guilt he was torturing himself with would be for nothing.

Goten nearly rolled his eyes at the thought. Un-fucking-likely. No, he couldn't tell him. And even if he could, what would he say? Trunks had always expressed a deep dislike for all the men who'd shown interest in his sister, he'd even made it a point to run more than a few of them off, hell Goten had helped him run more than a few of them off. The ones that Vegeta hadn't gotten to first himself anyway.

Vegeta.

If Trunks hating him wasn't reason enough to keep his mouth shut. Vegeta's wrath was. By no means was Goten a coward, but the Saiyan Prince was not a man he wished to provoke. Bulma was quite fond of Goten, she would likely be unphased by the whole ordeal.

What about his family how they would feel about it? His father would take no issue with it, he knew that. His mother was another matter, she had never been shy about expressing her dislike for the women he dated, especially for Paris, not even when she was face to face with her. She would probably see Bura as a step up from his ex if nothing else. She would be surprised at first, but she would perhaps come around to the idea, with time. His brother would more than likely disapprove, his niece, Pan was just a year younger than Bura, and that would bother him. It bothered him, one day she was just Bura, and then just like that, she wasn't. It was jarring.

Or what if by some stroke of insanity, something did happen between them and her father and brother did approve, and things went badly? Once again, he would ruin his friendship, and how awkward would that make things between their families?

No, he couldn't tell him. It was out of the question.

Who was to say Bura wanted a relationship with him? He didn't even know how to describe what was happening between them? Did she have feelings for him? Did he have feelings for her?

What exactly was there to tell anyway? They had kissed a few times...Well, they had kissed once, and then they had rolled around in the grass like horny teenagers. They hadn't even really talked about it that day, he had shut it down before it had gone too far. Even though it had been almost physically painful for him to do so. He'd never felt the urge to be so... aggressive with a woman before. Quite the opposite actually, he always had to especially careful when he'd been with human women due to his exceptional strength, he could never risk completely letting himself go.

But Bura wasn't a human, she was half Saiyan like him. If he could let himself embrace his Saiyan side completely with anyone, it was her. He very nearly had, the way she had thrown everything at him during their sparring session, he'd never seen her look more beautiful or more fierce. He'd always suppressed his Saiyan side, his animal side, but when she'd pinned him beneath her...

"Goten? Hello?" Trunks waved a hand in front of his friends face, "Dude I'm really starting to worry about you."

"I'm fine!"

"Are you seeing Paris again?"

"What? No!" Trunks gave him a suspicious look, one that told Goten he didn't believe a word he was saying, "I'm fine, I've just had a long week at work, I probably just need a little rest."

"Long week?" Trunks shrugged out of his jacket and handed it to off to the tailor to be adjusted one final time. "Well, whatever, we're going out tonight, Oh and I wanted to tell you about one of Marron's bridesmaids, her name is Aya and she's not terrible to look at if I do say so myself... maybe you could ask her out?"

"I don't know." Goten rubbed a hand across the back of his neck.

"What is with you? We used to go out and pick up dozens of women all the time and it was fun! What's holding you back if you're not seeing Paris? It's time to get over her and get under somebody else."

 _If you only knew_ , Goten gave a heavy sigh, "Nothing I guess, I'll... I'll talk to her okay?"

"You will?

"I will."

"Good, then maybe you can get some ass and quit being so damn depressed all the time."

 

* * *

 

 

Bura examined her appearance in the mirror and smirked in satisfaction. Tonight she had chosen to wield a powerful weapon, one that every woman should have in her arsenal, a sexy, little black dress. It was made of the smoothest satin, it had an open back but for a system of small criss crossing straps, a princess-seamed bodice with a plunging neckline, it flared out around her shapely hips and ended just shy of her fingertips. She had styled her hair in big, loose curls. Dark, smokey eye make-up flattered her aqua colored eyes, making them look all the more striking. A pair of strappy black stilettos completed the look. Goten would have a hard time keeping his eyes off of her in this dress. He was going to look at her like the goddess that she was and forget about the little girl that she used to be.

The swanky restaurant Trunks and Marron had chosen was packed, it was at the top of a five-story building, in addition to the posh, modernly decorated the dining area, it featured a full bar, a dance floor and balcony with a spectacular view of the city and stars. The best that money could buy, of course, Trunks would have chosen a place like this. It had his name written all over it. It was notoriously difficult to get reservations at this establishment, but Bura was sure when they heard the name 'Briefs' they were more than happy to accommodate them. The host led Bura to their table, apparently, it would seem that her brother had already had quite a bit to drink. "Bura! It's about time you-Did you forget the rest of your dress?!"

"Hello to you too," She smiled as he looked her up and down in alarm. To his right, Goten was looking at her as well, his eyes lingered on hers for a moment before dropping to focus on the glass of bourbon in his hand. Not quite the reaction she had hoped for. She moved to sit down beside him when someone abruptly brushed past her and took her intended seat.

"I made it! Marron, I'm so sorry that I was late, traffic was terrible!"

It was one of Marron's bridesmaids. Bura had met her earlier at the bridal shop for the final fitting of their gowns. She had seen her before in passing, she was one of the interns that worked in Capsule Corps. marketing department. She was tall, amber colored eyes, very curvy, with silky, violet hair that fell just below her shoulders.

"Goten! This is Aya! Aya this is my best friend and best man Goten!"

Goten shifted in his seat, offering the girl a smile and introducing himself. Bura scowled, seating herself next to Marron and ordered herself a green apple martini. They all placed their orders, or in the cases of Trunks, Goten, and Bura -their unusually large- orders. Their meal arrived in short order. But Bura, couldn't seem to think about food. Not with the way the purple haired thing sitting across from her was fawning all over Goten. Aya had scooted uncomfortably close to the dark haired demi Saiyan and was hanging off of everything he said, giggling and toying flirtatiously with her plum-colored strands. Trunks was clearly trying to instigate something between them and it took every ounce of Bura's willpower not to punch her brother into the next galaxy for inflicting this twit on her.

Goten could feel Bura's gaze on him. No doubt, she didn't appreciate the attention the violet-haired woman was paying him. To say he felt uncomfortable was an understatement. What was he supposed to do though? Ignore the woman? How suspicious would that have looked?

This was not at all what she'd had in mind Bura seethed internally. She attempted to distract her self from the miasma of annoyance that was gnawing at her by talking with Marron about the wedding plans. That had worked a little until Marron left her to find the ladies room. Leaving Bura to watch as Aya shamelessly flirted with Goten.

"So you teach martial arts at Mr. Satan's Dojo? You must work out a lot then..."

"Every day." He drained his glass of its contents, before excusing himself to go to the bar for another drink desperate for a way out of the uncomfortable situation he found himself in, Trunks in tow. Then it was only Aya and Bura at the table.

"So, that the best man huh? He's so handsome. He's still single right?"

Bura's entire body stiffened before she turned to face the violet-haired girl, eyes narrowed. "What?"

"Goten, do you know if he's seeing anyone?" She fluffed her hair as she eyed Goten up and down like a tiger would an injured gazelle. "Marron told me he just went through a tough break-up, the poor thing."

"...Not that I'm aware of." Bura clipped, glaring daggers into the woman's head before brusquely tossing back the rest of her second drink. She was done sitting back and watching Aya make a fool out of herself hanging all over Goten. She was Bura Briefs, she was fearless and sexy, and she wasn't going to give this bitch one more second to try and upstage her. The music changed in tone, transforming into something more smooth and seductive, she set her glass down and stood up, making her way over to the bar where Goten and her brother were conversing.

"Goten. Dance with me." He barely had time to consider the notion as she grasped his hand and drug him out of his seat and onto the dance floor.

He threw an apprehensive glance over his shoulder at Trunks, to see him now deep in conversation with his fair-haired fiance, who looked to be wearing a look of deep consternation. Bura soon brought his attention back to her when she guided his right hand down to rest on her waist, sliding her other hand into his unoccupied palm, pressing her soft body against the hard wall of his torso. She felt him tense for a moment and then hesitantly relax."We've danced before Goten, no reason to be so nervous."

They had danced before, but it was different then, they were different then. Now he was hyper-aware of every breath and movement she made. Of how her little black dress clung to her in all the right places, and how sinfully good she smelled. He dared to look down to see her bright blue eyes gazing up at beneath her dark, sultry eye make-up, the scintillating lights of the dance floor bouncing off her pale skin. And her delicate frame felt so light in his arms as they swayed leisurely to the music. He knew when he laid eyes on her that night in that dress, that he was in trouble. She was intentionally trying to test his resolve. He'd gone through all the pros and cons of getting involved with her, but with when she was so close, he couldn't remember any of them. She drove all logical thinking from his mind with her intoxicating presence.

She was so close, much closer than he'd ever held her before in public. He tried to console himself with the knowledge that Trunks was quite distracted at the moment. He should have said no, he should pull away, but he couldn't bring himself to break their embrace. Absentmindedly his hand brushed the bare skin of her back and she shivered involuntarily against him. He willed himself to momentarily, ignore his inner voice chastising him for his attraction to this woman. Focus on the feel of her moving in perfect sync with him to the music.

Slowly, she led him off the crowded dance floor and out into the cool night air on the balcony of the restaurant, where she reluctantly left his embrace, moving to lean against the marble railing. it was just the two of them.

"You looked like you were having fun in there."

"What?"

"With Aya." The way she said it, gave him a twisting sensation in his gut.

"We were just talking Bura."

She folded her arms in a very Vegeta-like manner, regarding him with a look that conveyed her annoyance."So are we going to talk about what happened at the lake? Or were you planning on avoiding me for the rest of your life?"

He sighed. "Bura it's complicated-"

"It isn't."

Crimson crept across the dark haired Saiyan's face, "You shouldn't have- I shouldn't have touched you like that, it was wrong. And I'm sorry."

"I'm not." Bura suddenly got a strange look in her eye that he couldn't quite place, she didn't seem angry. She moved to stand in front of him, even in high heels he still towered over her. He turned to look away from her, but a pale, slender hand on his cheek stopped him and steered his gaze back to meet her own."I'm not a little girl anymore Goten, it's okay for you to want me."

His eyes trailed down from her eyes, that seemed a somewhat darker blue than usual, to the alcohol flushed skin of her cheeks to her moist, rosy lips. They looked so ripe and tempting, a delicious, forbidden fruit.

She followed his gaze, she knew what he wanted, and she was going to give it to him. Her lips pressed against his, her soft pink tongue darting out to swipe across his lower lip, probing for entry, she was sour like the green apple martinis she'd been drinking that evening, but also sweet, so sweet that he couldn't help but kiss her back. Her hands slid in into his hair, nails scraping against his scalp as her delicate fingers pulled him against her more firmly as she teased his tongue with her own. She took his lower lip between her teeth and sucked on it sensuously before biting it just hard enough to elicit a low growl of pleasure. His hands smoothed down across the bare skin of her back down to clutch at the slinky material at her hips, where he gripped it so tightly she thought it might tear in his grasp. He jerked her hips roughly against his, breaking their kiss and pressing his forehead against hers, and said in a breathless, raspy voice, "why are you torturing me like this?"

She giggled softly at that, pressing a final fleeting kiss to his lips and whispering, "Goodnight, Goten."

With that, she slipped out of his embrace and made her way back into the crowded restaurant. Leaving Goten even more conflicted than he was before.

A/N: Don't laugh at me guys, but I totally thought up that last scene while listening to 'Versace on the Floor' by Bruno Mars on my drive home from work.


	7. Chapter 7

Bura had been working meticulously in her lab when a certain lavender haired Saiyan had seen fit to grace her with his presence. "Have you finished the prototype for the VR Combat Simulator?"

Bura paused in her task, before sliding her safety goggles up onto her head, and setting her tiny screw driver down. She spun her chair around, surveying her brother quietly for a moment as he thumbed through some files on the table. She supposed now was as good a time as any to talk with her sibling. "Right now I'm ironing out a few kinks on the Gravity Bands. But I'll have everything ready by the end of the week."

"Good."

"Marron spoke with me here in my lab the other day," She began carefully.

Trunks stopped flipping through the documents and his eyes flickered up to meet hers. "And?"

"Is everything...okay?"

"Yeah."

" _Really?_ "

"Yes Bura, really. Why? What did she say?"

Bura couldn't help but detect the defensive tone in his voice, but she pressed on, "She seemed, concerned that you hadn't returned home the night before, and that you didn't call her to check in."

"Why don't you just come out and ask what you want to ask me?" My, he was certainly on edge.

"Is there anything, in particular, I should be asking about?"

"I'm not cheating on my fiance if that's what you're hinting around at, not that it's any of your business what I do anyway." He glared at her.

"First of all, you're awfully defensive, furthermore you're my brother and Marron is my friend and when she comes to me upset and confused about something you've done, that does make it my business," She glared right back at him, "She's a sweet girl, Trunks, if you have some things that you need to work out or get out of your system or whatever, she deserves for you to be up front with her about it."

"I told you, everything's fine, make sure you have that prototype ready in time for our presentation with the board."

She scowled at his back as the door to her lab swung closed behind him. Who did he think he was? Getting an attitude with her like that? Trunks had been in a positively wretched mood all week and she was absolutely fed up with it. It was one thing for her father to be surly and abrasive, but it was completely out of character for Trunks to comport himself in such a way. He may have been taken after Vegeta in terms of strength and fighting ability, but his personality was more laid back like their mothers'.

She pulled her goggles from her head with a frustrated sigh, making her way to the large window of her lab, the clouds were a dreary gray, it was raining.

Perhaps he was being unfaithful, perhaps he was panicking about his upcoming nuptials and was regressing into his old party boy self. Perhaps he wasn't and he was telling her the truth.

Perhaps the stress of being President of the company was getting to him. He was good at the job, but Bura knew at times the pressure of filling their mother and grandfather's shoes could be a daunting task. The Briefs we're invited to Kame House that evening with 18 and Krillin, she'd planned on going but perhaps it would be better to stay and complete the work on the VR. It would be a late night, but she could pull it off.

Goten had stopped avoiding her, but they still hadn't spoken about what happened between them, not the incidents at the lake and not about the frenzied embrace they'd shared on the balcony. He trained, he went to work, he ate breakfast and supper with her and her family with the exception of the evenings he visited his mother and father. He had mentioned recently having found several apartments that would suit his needs nearby and that he would likely soon be moving out.

He would cast clandestine looks her way, and she knew he was recalling those moments. While he wasn't avoiding her presence like before he was making an effort to steer clear of being alone with her. He couldn't pretend nothing had happened, and he couldn't pretend he didn't enjoy the feel of her lips against his. And he knew he would be powerless to keep it from happening again given the chance.

He resisted her, out of loyalty to her brother. She understood, he was afraid of violating some ridiculous male code of conduct, but at the same time, it wasn't as though her brother owned her. She certainly didn't need his permission. According to him, his love life was none of her concern, the same could certainly be said of her. She was a grown woman, free to pursue who she wished.

If only Goten could see it that way.

His moral compass was all that kept him from giving in to her. He was always thinking of others and putting their feelings first, she had always admired that about him, his kind heart. It only served to make her want him more.

 

* * *

 

 

The delicious smell of his mother's cooking wafted through the air as he took his usual seat at the dining room table. His mother looked so loving at his father even as she chastised him for his talking with his mouth full as he all but inhaled his meal. Even with his father's frequent absences, she never wavered in her love for him. Never resented him for it. At times, it would cause her moments of frustration, but it was who he was and she understood that.

He'd had difficulty understanding it when he was younger. After his father had chosen to remain in Other World after Gohan defeated Cell, declining the opportunity to be resurrected by Shenron. He could remember when he was a small child, and he or Gohan would say or do something that would remind her of him, his mother would smile, but there was a sadness beneath it. She'd missed his father so terribly.

But when he returned, it was like new life had been breathed back into her. He remembered the day his father had reappeared, it was the day of the Martial Arts World Tournament, he'd never seen his mother smile quite like she had that day.

She always waited patiently through his absences, and that patience was rewarded with nights like this, surrounded by her family. It was all she'd ever wanted.

He'd tried to be patient with Paris, it hadn't worked out so well for him.

He admired his mother for her strength, were he in her place he didn't think he could have endured it with all the grace that she had. Goten had spent plenty of nights playing over his failed relationship in his mind, analyzing every memory they ever made together, to find the flaw. The flaw was simple, Paris had been all wrong for him right from the beginning, and deep down he had always known it. And still, he had tried to cram her into this box, this role, in which she didn't fit. It wasn't even really her fault that things ended the way they did, it was inevitable.

He looked across the table at his brother, who was playfully arguing with his wife over who would eat his last serving of onigiri. Gohan, he had always felt, that no matter what he'd do, he would never crawl out from beneath the weight of his brothers' shadow. Anytime Goten managed to accomplish something, Gohan had accomplished it first. He'd saved the world defeating Cell, became a successful scholar just as his mother had always dreamed, married a girl who couldn't be more suited to him and had a beautiful daughter. Even after retiring from martial arts, Goten knew that if he were to challenge his brother, victory wouldn't come easily. It seemed almost cruel to Goten, for one man to be so extraordinary.

Videl, looked at his brother so fondly, as she cut the last bit of onigiri in half, being sure to give Gohan the larger portion. Even after all their years together, she still looked at his brother like he'd hung the moon.

He'd wanted that for himself. He didn't want to be everyone's hero, conquering the mightiest evil or be a genius, he simply wanted to be content. He wanted to go out every day and nurture new generations in the martial arts, and every night to come home to someone who looked at him like that, that would be enough for him.

He'd been through a slew of women, he and Trunks prowled clubs and bars night after night. And that had been satisfying, for a time. Until it wasn't. Enter Paris. She'd been beautiful and sweet, and it worked, for a time. When things fizzled out, and it was clear that they were completely incompatible and that the spark he was looking for was nowhere to be found, instead of ending things, he tried to force it to fit into the perfect picture he'd envisioned as his life.

He'd always pictured he and his future wife, and perhaps a child or two, having dinner with his family like this. He used to picture his wife as Paris. Now, the woman envisioned didn't have a face.

An odd feeling fell over him, and the woman in his mind suddenly had long aqua waves, and big, blue eyes to match, bordered by dark, curling lashes.

Bura.

Living with her had been hell. Ever since the kiss they'd shared at the lake, and everything after, it had given him a thirst, a terrible thirst that he knew couldn't be quenched easily.

He tried to act normal, to act like nothing had happened between them. But he couldn't, every time he was in her presence, he felt like all the air had gone out of the room, and all that remained was the heat between them.

And he knew, given another chance he would give in to it, he wouldn't have the will power to stop himself.

What was 'it' exactly? He still hadn't quite figured it out. He'd thought her interest in him was purely sexual, but she'd seemed so irritated when Goten's bridesmaid, Aya, shamelessly flirted with him and responded by all but dragging him out onto the balcony to make out with her right under his best friends' nose. He couldn't help but recall the sinfully sexy black dress she'd worn, the passionate kiss they'd shared on the balcony, if she hadn't pulled away when she did, there wasn't a doubt in his mind that he would've hiked up her skirt, bent her over the railing and taken her right then and there. What would he have said had Trunks caught him in such a scenario? A fresh wave of guilt fell over him at the thought.

But still, he couldn't just pretend none of it happened.

But what did she want from him? Really? She could have any man she wanted. Younger, more successful men, men whose intelligence and accomplishments rivaled her own. He could never have her, not really, so why torture himself further?

After dinner, his mother served a delicious sponge cake, topped with strawberries and a rich frosting. Not long after Gohan and his family left, Goten stayed behind to help his mother clean up and do the dishes.

When they had finished, she put together a parcel of leftovers for him to take with him and they said their goodbyes.

It didn't take him long to reach capsule corp. He was surprised to see Bulma's hover jet unaccounted for. They must still be at Krillin and 18's he thought to himself, he was likely the only person in the compound. Or perhaps not, upon entry to the compound, he sensed a familiar energy.

He followed it, to find Bura still clad in her lab coat, sleeping soundly on the couch, two empty noodle cups and her lab safety goggles, and several blue prints cluttering the surface of the coffee table. Her aqua hair spilled across the plush throw pillow cradling her head a few wild strands falling across her face, her chest rising and falling with her soft breaths with only the soft glow from the television illuminating her petite frame.

He couldn't help the smile that tugged the corners of his mouth at the sight. He stood there for a moment, simply watching her, fighting the urge to reach out push the hair from her face.

She must have worked late instead of joining her family at Kame House for dinner he noted, she must have also been quite exhausted, she even still had her shoes on. Gently, against his better judgment, he removed her heels and set them on the floor trying not think of how soft she felt, or the soft smell of her perfume. He took the soft beige blanket Bulma left draped over the back of the sofa and gently covered her with it. He organized the blue prints into a neat stack, before moving into the kitchen to dispose of the empty noodle containers and put away the leftovers his mother had sent with him.

He was about to make his way up the stairs, but not before pausing at the liquor cabinet Bulma kept stocked in the living room and pouring himself a glass of bourbon.

"Goten?"

He turned to see Bura, sitting up from her place on the sofa, groggily wiping the sleep from her eyes. "I must have dozed off... Are you the only one home?"

"It looks like it," He made his back over to the sofa, making sure to keep the coffee table between them. He should have just gone to bed, this was exactly the situation he'd been trying to avoid. "I thought you were going to Kame House for dinner tonight?"

"I was, but after I talked to Trunks earlier, he seemed really stressed out, so I thought I'd finish up the project we're presenting on Friday ahead of schedule." She rose up from the sofa, stretching her limbs, before taking his glass from his hand and taking a sip, "Have you talked to him? Has he been acting weird toward you at all?"

"No not really, honestly I can't say I've been paying attention," He took his glass back from her and downed the rest of the amber liquid.

"And why's that?"

"I've had other things on my mind."

"Like what?" She asked not so innocently.

"Gee, I wonder." He scoffed, setting his glass down and turning to walk back towards the stairs.

She chuckled at that, crossing her arms over her chest. "Aren't you tired yet Goten?"

"Yes I am, that's why I'm going to bed."

"That's not what I meant."

He didn't pause in his retreat, "I know."

She moved to follow after him, "Goten! Wait!"

He halted in his retreat upon hearing her feet on the steps, turning around see her, standing just below him on the staircase. Blue eyes met onyx and he knew he needed to march straight up the stairs, go to his room and shut the door. That was the right thing to do. "What Bura? What do you want from me?"

She narrowed her eyes at that, "What do I want from you?"

"What are you doing? Is this some kind of game to you?"

She scowled at him, before straightening her back and replying curtly, "I think that's a little uncalled for, coming from the guy who's kissing me one minute and avoiding me like the plague the next."

"I have enough shit going on without you fucking with my head." He bit out, an uncharacteristic edge in his voice. He didn't know what made him say such a thing.

He instantly regretted his harsh words when he saw her scowl falter and for the smallest moment, it seemed as though her defenses had collapsed. Just as quickly her features morphed into something smug, "I'm fucking with your head? Forgive me, but if I remember correctly, you kissed me at the lake buddy, no one forced you."

"I made a mistake, I can't be with you like that Bura, you have to understand that."

"Why? Because of my brother? Because of my Dad? They don't own me, Goten."

"Trunks is my best friend and I can't stand lying to him and if he found out-"

"What if they weren't in the picture?"

"-What?"

"What if Trunks wasn't my brother, and Vegeta wasn't my Dad, would you want me then?"

He ran a frustrated hand through his short ebony spikes, why did she have to make this so hard? "Those are things that are never going to change, there's no point in even discussing it."

They stood there quietly for a moment, the air between them thick with unease.

Then the turning of keys could be heard, and the creak of the front door opening. And she gave him one last pensive look, before brushing past him, and said quietly, "I see, Goodnight, Goten."

A/N: Thoughts?


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm back! I cannot apologize enough for my absence, too many RL obligations. If you have any thoughts on how I can improve my work please share them, I truly appreciate it. For all who have left feedback, I truly appreciate it.

Trunks flung his finely tailored blazer over the sofa, before reaching to loosen the tie at his neck his brow furrowed slightly. He made his way into the kitchen where he found Marron shuffling around various pots and pans, and he was met with the smell of garlic and various other spices, his stomach growled in response but hunger didn't seem like much of a priority at the moment. "You know, we have people that can do that for you."

She turned her baby blues meeting his. She looked so inviting, her heart-shaped face free of make-up, her pale blonde hair swept up into a messy bun, wearing a simple pink sweatshirt and jeans. And all he could think of was how badly he wanted to throw open the patio door and leap into the sky. What a dreadful, confusing feeling it was.

"I know that I happen to like cooking for you!" She smiled abandoning her place at the stove, to put her arms around his neck, and he breathed in the clean smell of her shampoo as she rested her head against his chest, resting his hands just below her shoulder blades. Still very aware of the tightness he felt in his chest. "I'm not working at the office anymore so I need to do something…"

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" She pulled back to fully look at the lavender-haired Saiyan. "I'm so excited! I know it's just the rehearsal dinner and not the actual wedding day yet but your mother has planned out the most fantastic…"

Trunks couldn't hear the rest of what she was trying to tell him, all he could focus on was how chokingly hot that kitchen suddenly felt. He needed space, he needed to breathe. "What did you say to my sister?"

The smile melted off of her face."What?"

"Bura, what did you say to her about me?"

The blonde took a step back. "Oh I just,… you've been working a lot more than usual recently… and that night you didn't come home, and you didn't call to check in I just thought-"

"You thought you'd go behind my back and ask my sister if I'm sleeping around?"

"No! It's not like-"

"Because I'm not."

Her eyes narrowed at that. "I never said you were, you've just- you've just been acting really strange for the last three months and you won't tell me why! In fact, you haven't been telling me much of anything!" Her lip quivered, eyes watering and he voice broke. "Lately I feel like I'm basically planning this wedding without you! I feel like part of you doesn't even want to marry me!"

He swallowed, her small shoulders shook with the effort to hold her tears back.

"…I'm sorry. I don't…mean to make you feel that way."

-

He was an asshole. He was sure of that much. Goten had tried to talk to Bura, to apologize for the harsh way he'd spoken to her. But she repeatedly dodged him. She refused to speak to him. He was surprised no one else in the house noticed her blatantly ignoring his existence. He'd knocked on her bedroom door, and received no answer. He'd called her office, only to be left on hold for an absurd period of time. He'd gone to her lab, to be informed by her assistant that she was busy but he was 'free to schedule an appointment'.

He'd successfully pissed her off.

He was only trying to do the right thing. She would forgive him. She had to. There were too many unstable variables in the situation. Bura had to see that. What if they did take things further, and things didn't work out? He would lose her as a friend, Trunks who was like a brother would never forgive him for the betrayal, and Vegeta would more than likely kill him... And it seemed to him that she could give a fuck less about any of those things.

He'd needed to do something, to regain control over the situation, to place some distance between them and return their relationship to the realm of sanity.

He hadn't planned to do so by coming home from a somewhat depressing evening at his mothers' and lashing out at her. He hadn't meant to be so harsh, not really. She wasn't really the one he was upset with. It was himself. She was right when she pointed out he'd been the one to blur and confuse things between them, not her. Sure, she had flirted with him, but he had taken it to another level, so to speak.

"I have enough going on without you fucking with my head!"

She'd looked genuinely hurt when he'd said that, and it made him sick to his stomach. He was hardly ever the type of man to speak to another person in such a way, let alone someone he cared about. He ran a hand through his thick ebony spikes,

Trunks and Marron's rehearsal dinner was the next day and she'd have to see him then, she didn't have a choice. But he didn't want to wait until then, he needed to apologize.

-

Bura let out a breath as she concentrated on directing all the energy in her body beneath her feet. The Gravity Room was quiet, except for the soft humming noise from the control panel.

She'd made it a priority to keep herself very very busy since her last conversation with Son Goten. When she wasn't working in her lab, she was helping Marron plan the wedding, when she wasn't doing that she was training in the gravity room. It was all she could to keep herself from fuming over their last, less than pleasant, interaction. Who did he think he was? She was Bura Briefs. She didn't chase men and around and beg for their attention! Quite the opposite in fact. He wanted her to leave him alone, and she was going to do just that. She wasn't going to humiliate herself further begging him to give her the time of day. Plenty of other men would jump at the chance to be in his place.

Bura Briefs didn't beg anyone for anything ever. And she certainly wasn't going to start now. She didn't know what she'd been thinking, indulging in this childish crush. He thought of her as a child, and he always would, no matter what. She scoffed at the memory, the clear annoyance on his face, the words he'd used to cut her like a knife.

"You'll be flying soon enough without my help I guess."

All at once Bura completely lost her concentration and fell, landing right on her bottom with a distinct 'oof!'. Goten, she had been so preoccupied, she hadn't noticed the tall dark haired Saiyan sneak in. He moved forward to help her up, as he reached out to offer her his hand the blunette swatted it away, pushing herself to her feet.

"Can I help you?" She snapped, her blue eyes flashing with annoyance.

"We need to talk."

"I don't think so." She made to brush past him, when his fingers gently but firmly, closed around her upper arm.

"Bura I'm sorry."

"You're sorry...?" She arched an aqua colored eyebrow with a derisive snort, "What exactly are you sorry for? For how shitty you were to me the other night? Are you sorry for kissing me on the camping trip, or the time after that, or the night at the restaurant or for-"

"I'm sorry... for the other night, for the things that I said." His eyes softened, and she scowled. "I was out of line, and I'm sorry."

"I don't have time for this."

"I would have apologized sooner but you've been avoiding me."

"That's what you wanted right? You wanted me to leave you alone and stop 'fucking with your head', right? Well, you win, message received." She jerked her arm out of his grasp and made to move toward the door when he reappeared her path once more. On instinct, she swung her leg up to kick him in the chest only for him to brace himself against the attack and knocking her back.

She glared, lunging at him once more, he parried each of her blows. "Bura- that's not what I want. I'm trying to apologize!"

"Apology not accepted!" She aimed yet another kick at his chest, and this time it landed with a resounding thud. He charged at her, she made no moved to dodge him, instead charging right back, meeting him blow for blow. She knew her moves lacked their usual grace, but she didn't care. She was so angry at him. Apologize? He thought he could just dismiss her, and then apologize and that she would just forget all about it, just like that? She continued her assault, she knew she couldn't beat him, but it felt good. It felt good to unleash her frustrations.

She saw him go for her wrists in an attempt to halt her attack, but he wasn't quite quick enough and she leapt up into the air flipping over his head and delivering a powerful kick directly between his shoulder blades. He staggered only slightly before he turned, his usually calm onyx eyes, narrowed and darker than usual, he paused for a moment, as if he was considering his next move very carefully.

"What are you looking at Chicken-Shit!?"

She didn't have time to consider if what she'd said had been a good idea or not, in the blink of an eye he was on her. She was barely able to follow his movements. She couldn't think, or breathe as he came at her, left and right, ducking and dodging by the skin of her teeth. She could feel the sweat at her brow, and she panted with the effort to keep up with him. But her blood was on fire, trading blows with him gave her a rush, she couldn't deny it. But he wasn't pulling any punches this time. His jaw was clenched, his brow furrowed, his movements swift and calculated.

It was then that Bura's back made contact with the cool metallic wall of the gravity room as Goten's fist landed with a resounding 'crack' just a few inches left of her head. She slumped slightly against the wall, as she took in the sight before her.

Goten was panting, shoulders heaving, his body caging hers. He was so close she could practically feel his body vibrating with adrenaline and heat. It was so hot she felt she might pass out. And his eyes, so intense and focused, never blinking, piercing into hers.

He lowered his gaze, he was looking at her mouth, he leaned in, Bura felt his hot breath at lips, her anger momentarily forgotten, all she could focus on was how close he was and the steady thump, thump, thump of her heart…

"Gravity session disengaged." The computer announced robotically.

The pressure in the air dissipated instantly as the door to the Gravity Room swung open and Goten all but jumped away from her, "Paris?"


	9. Chapter 9

The blood was still rushing his ears, when he realized who was standing before him. She was just as he remembered her, though her hair was a little longer and she seemed to be wearing more make-up than she usually did.

"What are you doing here?"

"I've been trying to get ahold of you, I called you at work, you never answered and I wanted to- oh, hello." Paris had suddenly zoomed right in on Bura, as if she had just noticed her.

Bura, was still bracing herself against the wall of the Gravity Room, a scowl on her face, hair aqua tresses damp with sweat and her chest still heaving slightly.

"This is Trunks' little sister, Bura, you've met her before."

Paris said nothing, silently looking over the blunette, Bura stared right back at her.

"Don't mind me, I was just leaving," He didn't miss the glare she shot his way as she passed, nor the way she clenched her fists at her sides. There was a tugging in his chest, he fought the urge to follow as Bura brusquely sidestepped the brunette and exited Gravity Room, slamming the door as she went.

"She was very rude…"

Goten's eyes came to rest on brunette once more. "Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to… see how you're doing."

"I'm doing fine."

If there was ever a doubt in Goten's mind that things were finished between them, it evaporated. An awkward heavy silence hung between them, he didn't even know how to act around this woman anymore. He recalled a time in his life when he would have felt an exhilarating rush of excitement at the mere thought of her.

Part of him thought he might feel sad the next time he saw her. He didn't.

"Why haven't you been returning my calls?"

"What's there to say?"

"Goten, I said I wanted to spend some time apart I didn't say I never wanted to see you again."

"Maybe it would be best if we didn't see each other again."

"Look, I know I hurt you, and I'm really sorry for that-"

"It's fine."

"It's… 'fine'?" She blinked.

"Yeah, it's fine." He pulled off his shirt, using it to wipe the sweat from his brow before slinging it over his shoulder. "It didn't work out, and I just don't think there's anything else to say."

Her mouth dropped and her shoulders slumped as she stared at him incredulously. A beat passed and a look of utter indignation dawned on her face.

"Wait a minute, what exactly did I just walk in on, Goten?"

"Paris, enough."

"What were you doing with that girl?!"

"It's none of your business what I do, we're not together. Remember?" He replied calmly.

"Are you sleeping with her?!" Her eyes were wide, her teeth were clenched and she was clutching the strap of her designer handbag so tightly he thought she might rip it on half.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing, she was jealous. It was little late for that.

"You can let yourself out."

With a huff, Paris spun on her heel and marched toward the exit, slamming the door with all the strength she could muster.

 

* * *

 

 

"Ugh, I can't see how you guys stand to have all of this crap on your face!" Pan whined as she tried to focus on keeping her eyelids relaxed as Bura finished applying her eyeliner, while Bulma curled her hair.

"Oh hush Pan, You look hot!"

"I look like a hooker."

"Oh Pan you sound like your grandmother, you look very pretty." Bulma chuckled.

Marron was quietly tending to her own make-up, applying a few finishing sweeps of soft pink lip gloss. She hadn't said much since they'd arrived, Bura noted. For a bride to be she didn't seem nearly as excited as one might expect her to be. If anything, she looked ready to throw up.

"I cannot believe I'm going to be seen in public like this…" Pan grumbled.

"It doesn't kill a girl to throw on a pair of heels once in a while! Now come on, it's going to be a fantastic evening!" Bulma threw an arm around the younger girls shoulders and started guiding her towards the door. "Bura, are you coming?"

"In a minute, Marron and I are going to have a little chat, you know Maid of Honor stuff."

"Of course, see you in a few!"

As soon as the door clicked behind them, Bura turned to face Marron, who was still sitting silently in front of the vanity.

"Marron, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Bura arched an eyebrow at that. "Really?"

Marron took a deep breath and stood up from her seat, she looked paler than usual "I don't know, it's probably nothing."

"If it's nothing then why aren't you being your usual bubbly self?

"It's nothing Bura, let's go downstairs… Trunks must be missing me!" Marron smiled, a small smile.

 

* * *

 

 

Goten gave himself a quick once-over. Donning a dark blue blazer, over a freshly pressed white dress shirt. He misted himself with a light spritz of cologne before storing the rest of his clothes in his dresser and heading downstairs.

Among the sea of people, he quickly spied Eighteen chastising one of the wait staff gesturing irritably at a center-piece while Krillin attempted to restrain her. Simultaneously Bulma appeared to be trying to keep Vegeta from murdering a pack of overzealous reporters, Goten was certain he'd heard the latter utter the words 'blast you all into oblivion'.

It didn't take him long to spot who he'd been searching for.

She was standing by the bar chatting with his niece and the bride-to-be. He paused a beat to take in her appearance. Tonight she'd curled her aqua tresses, her floor-length dress was a deep crimson, with an open back and a high slit at her right side, giving him a glimpse of a long, shapely leg.

A red dress.

The Saiyan Princess would look good in anything he imagined, but he liked her best when she wore red, not that he could ever voice that opinion aloud. She was so stunning it made his heart quicken at the sight of her.

"There you are, we were wondering where you were." Gohan's voice broke through the fog of his thoughts. His brother clapped a hand on his back, Videl not far behind him. "Look at this place, Bulma really outdid herself."

"That's Bulma for you." Goten gave a small laugh rubbing a hand across the back of his neck.

"There are so many people here, I don't think I know half of them," Gohan said as the continued to make their way down the grand staircase.

"Most of them are employees I think," Goten said conversationally, "and reporters."

Trunks and Marron were now posing for some of the photographers, her hands clasped in his, his friend wore a smile, but something wasn't quite right.

"What a nuisance, I don't know how Trunks can stand being followed around by those guys all the time." Gohan shook his head.

"You get used to it, though I think my Dad actually enjoys it." Videl chimed in.

Soon enough Bulma was ushering the reporters out of the main hall and urging guests to take their seats. Gohan and his wife joined their parents at one table, while Goten joined his best friend at the main table with the rest of the wedding party. All around were salvers piled high with mouth-watering entrees, from steaks and skewers of grilled shrimp and peppers to platters of crab-stuffed roasted lobster with an endless variety of side dishes to choose from. Goten wasted no time in loading up his plate as the wait staff made their way around the table to refill the champagne flutes.

The room quieted midway through the meal as Bulma tapped her glass excitedly with her spoon. "Everyone! If I could have your attention! Mother of the Groom giving a speech over here!"

"First, I would like to thank 18 for helping me plan this fabulous rehearsal dinner…"

It was then that Goten noticed it, the distinct feeling of being watched. He shifted his attention away from the Briefs matriarch. Deep cerulean eyes, bordered with thick, curling lashes and smokey shadow silently surveyed him, he felt the small hairs at the nape of his neck stand up. She simply sat there, quietly sipping her champagne. He wished he'd been able to finish their conversation earlier that day, if it could be called a conversation. What he wouldn't give to know what she was thinking at that moment.

She was still angry at him, he was certain of that much.

She smiled, before breaking the eye contact and turning her attention back to her mother.

"… if everyone could raise a glass to the Bride and Groom! Enjoy the rest of the evening! Tomorrow is the big day!"

The music resumed and the room was filled with applause, Goten downed the last of his champagne. He made to sneak another glance at the girl in question, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Goten, let's hit the bar." His lavender-haired friend insisted.

 

* * *

 

 

Their mother had spared no expense, that much was certain Bura mused as she surveyed the opulently decorated hall of the upscale ocean-front hotel they had booked for her brother's big day. The sound of lively music, bustling wait staff, and excited chattering filled her ears. Every table was covered with an array of exotic dishes and vases of pristine, long-stemmed white calla lilies.

She seized a fresh flute of champagne off the tray of a passing waiter. Tomorrow was the big day. It was all about Trunks and Marron. At least it should have been. All she could seem to think about, was the very thing she didn't want to think about. The dark-haired Son heading toward the bar with her brother.

Finish up in the lab, get in a quick work out, get ready for the rehearsal dinner. That was her plan. Then he showed up, and she'd completely lost her cool. She was so furious with him. But that moment, just before they'd been interrupted, she was certain he'd been about to kiss her yet again.

And then Paris happened.

What exactly was Paris doing there? Were they seeing each other again? What had they said to each other after she'd stormed out? Was that why Goten had brushed her off so coldly? That had to be it. Jealousy didn't suit Bura. Not one bit. Ever since she'd decided to pursue the dark-haired demi-Saiyan, she'd become more familiar with the nasty emotion than she'd care to admit.

It wasn't supposed to go like this. He should have been eating out of the palm of her hand by now. But he wasn't. Instead, they were playing this ridiculous game of hot and cold. And it was beginning to make her insane.

And here she was feeling jealous of Paris, of all people. She rolled her eyes at the thought. She'd despised that air-headed, yellow-loving floozy since the first day she'd laid eyes on her, draped all over the object of her affections.

"Care to join me for a drink?"

She looked up from her drink to see a pair of striking green eyes.

Derek. He was a lawyer in Capsule Corps. Legal Department. He was quite handsome, tall, of slender build with meticulously styled sleek silvery blonde hair. They had been on a few dates in the past, but it had been nothing serious and Bura had ultimately grown bored of him.

And then it dawned on her. Goten claimed again and again that he wasn't interested in being with her. So, if she were to innocently flirt with someone else, it shouldn't bother him at all.

 

* * *

 

 

They were joined by several other men who worked with Trunks, they were chatting excitedly about a big project Capsule Corp was working on. Trunks seemed less than enthused.

He motioned for the bartender to replace his champagne flute with a glass of whiskey. "Oh Kami, is that douchebag seriously still groveling for my sister's attention? Who invited him to my fucking wedding?"

Goten turned to look in the direction Trunk's had motioned.

It was Bura, But she wasn't alone. She was standing just outside the balcony door. A tall, blonde man stood beside her, his hand resting casually on the railing she was leaning against.

He recognized him, he worked for Capsule Corp. Trunks had mentioned him before when Bura had briefly dated him. He grit his teeth as the blonde swept an aqua lock away from her neck as he leaned forward to whisper something in her ear. Apparently, he'd said something the blunette found amusing, he noted sourly as she laughed.

Trunks had dropped the subject and started babbling on about something else, but Goten couldn't seem to unglue his eyes from the scene playing out on the balcony. Bura leaned up to whisper something back to him, running a hand sensually up his chest to smooth out his jacket. He smiled, taking her hand from its place on his chest and pressing it to his lips. Goten's shoulders stiffened at the sight.

"Hey check it out, I think my Dad and your Dad are having some kind of drinking contest!" Trunks laughed.

Goten wasn't paying attention though, Bura had excused herself from the company of her companion and appeared to be exiting the banqueting hall.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back."

Bura had been making her way toward the powder room when before she could blink she was suddenly swept off her feet. She heard the slam of a door and found herself in what appeared to be a coat closet, face to face with Son Goten.

"What exactly is your problem Goten?!"

"Like you don't know, what the hell was that out there?!"

"I don't know what you mean." Bura pretended to be engrossed in examining her freshly manicured fingernails. Kami, she was infuriating.

"You and that- You and that guy out on the balcony, you two were all over each other!"

"I'm single, he's single, I'm failing to see the problem. I know it's an issue that tends to confuse you, but when two single adults are attracted to each other it's only natural to-You know what I really don't see how it's any of your busine-"

"So you're trying to make me jealous? I would think that kind of pettiness would be beneath you."

"I'm trying to enjoy my brother's rehearsal dinner and an attractive man's company but if I were trying to make you jealous, obviously I succeeded. Now if you'll excuse me-" Just as she moved toward the door Goten's hand shot out and snatched her back by her arm with cat-like reflexes. She whirled around and glared furiously up at him.

"What the hell Goten?! You don't want me but you don't seem to want anyone else to have me either? Well, you can't have it both ways, Buddy! And it's not like you and Paris aren't still-" Goten cut her off abruptly as he flung her up against the wall hiking up her dress and settling himself in between her thighs, she gasped as his mouth captured hers in an urgent, almost bruising kiss.

Bura ran her fingers through Goten's spiky coarse hair, then over his muscular shoulders, as she feverishly grappled his tongue with hers. Automatically Goten matched Bura's pressing need for his touch, running his hands down her sides, and over her hips, pushing her harder into the wall. Bura's heart was beating furiously in her chest as their kiss intensified.

"I never said," Goten kissed his way down Bura's neck, she felt hot lava-like warmth pooling in her belly as she arched into his touch, "I didn't want you."

His lips and tongue sent shivers of pleasure throughout her body. Everywhere he touched her, her skin burned. Bura frantically divested Goten of his jacket and dress shirt and tossed them onto the closet floor, running her fingers over his bare chest. Goten hastily untied the straps securing Bura's dress at her neck, leaving a trail of hot kisses across her collarbone while his other hand moved to the mound between her legs.

She gasped, her whole body shuddering against him as she slid her fingers into his thick raven hair. He grasped the hair at the back of her neck, forcing her to meet his gaze, his onyx eyes darkened as the hand between her legs reached beneath the thin, flimsy fabric of her panties and began to caress her slick folds and she gasped.

"Goten… Goten…not… not here!" Bura gasped, it dawned on her that they were in a closet and that there was an extremely large crowd just outside the door, she willed her mind to re-take control over her body, her body that was screaming for his touch. Reluctantly Goten pulled away, out of breath and looking deeply confused.

Bura shakily smoothed out her dress, securing the straps of her dress once more, panting heavily, the mound between her legs still pulsing with excitement. "Just not here... in this closet with all those people outside."

Her father and his best friend being two of those people, Goten pulled his shirt back over his shoulders and cleared his throat. "Right, um so you should go first and I'll wait here for a bit..."

"Yeah, your right..." She breathed, her cheeks still flushed with the heat from their embrace. she ran a hand through her hair and briskly walked out.

"What the hell am I doing?" Goten ran his hands over his face and rested them on the back of his neck with a sigh. Here he was, in his best friend's home, eating his food, sleeping in one of his guest rooms,... and attempting to ravish his little sister in a coat closet. He was scum.

He took a deep breath and stepped out into the hallway, his breath caught in his throat as he found himself face to face with Trunks. "Hey man, I've been looking everywhere for- ...What were you doing in there?"

"I was just... just looking for the bathroom." What was that? Literally, anything else would have been a better explanation than that..., Goten's face and palms suddenly felt very, very hot.

"That's a coat closet." Trunks deadpanned.

"I... -Yes. Yes, it is." Goten nervously scratched the back of his head. He felt nauseated. Could he have come up with nothing better than that?

Trunks raised an eyebrow at his friend, "Okay... Well, let's get out of here."

"'Let's get out here'? And go where?"

"To celebrate the end of an era! I know I said we could skip the bachelor party, but I've had a change of heart." Trunks threw an arm around Goten's shoulders and led him back toward the living room, Goten carrying a large lump of guilt in his gut.

 

* * *

 

 

Trunks and Goten barely managed to avoid the herd of reporters, Trunks had his driver take him to a small bar a short distance from the Hotel. It wasn't Trunks' typical venue of choice. It wasn't the fanciest, nor the most expensive. but it wasn't too crowded, and no one was likely to bother them here. They found two seats at the bar and gave their orders. Goten tried to avoid thinking about what his friend had nearly caught him doing.

Trunks took a big swig of his drink. "Did you see our Dads tonight? Carrying on and bickering…?"

"Yeah Vegeta acts like he can't stand my Dad, but I think my Dad is the closest thing to a best friend Vegeta's ever had."

"You know… my Dad and your Dad… they've done some things… they have seen some shit… I mean they've traveled all over the galaxy… like all over it…"

"Yeah."

"That's what we should do."

"What?"

"Yeah…Yeah-We should just take off!" Trunks abruptly raised his drink, spilling some of the brown liquid onto the bar.

"Slow down, buddy. I think you have plans."

"Oh yeah, yeah you're right. sillyofme…" The lavender haired Saiyan slurred, he had definitely had enough to drink. Goten had drunk more than enough himself, but he knew his friend was more than past his limit.

"You ready to head back the hotel and turn in? Big day tomorrow..."

Trunks shook his head reaching over the bar, snagging a bottle of liquor and refilling his glass. "You know Goten... I kind of envy you."

Goten's eyebrows rose at that. "And why's that?"

"Because you… you're a free agent. You can do whatever or whoever you want. If you decided to say 'fuck it' and not to go into work tomorrow and head off into the horizon… no one could stop you. I- I have to be this corporate stooge and…and tomorrow… I'm getting married. I'm getting married Goten. I will never be with anyone else, ever again. And I'll be stuck here, doing the same shit day in and day out… get up, go to work, go home, repeat… for the rest of my life…" Trunks was looking hard at the amber liquid swirling around in his glass.

"Oh yeah, I've got the life." Goten snorted derisively, unable to hold back the resentment in his dark-haired Saiyan scoffed tossing back the rest of his drink. "You just have cold feet."

"No man, I'm really thinking about calling it off."

That struck a nerve. Goten was not a man who was quick to anger but he could not believe what he was hearing. Trunks had a beautiful, attentive woman in his life who wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, and he was somehow under the impression that he was missing out.

Furthermore, it wasn't just some woman Trunks had picked up at a bar that he was talking about jilting. It was Marron, they'd grown up together. They were family.

"Are you an idiot?"

Trunks turned to face Goten completely, "No, I'm serious, I don't think I'm ready to be married! I've felt that way for a while."

Goten pulled a few bills from his wallet and angrily tossed them on the counter and got to his feet. He'd heard enough. He couldn't listen to one more word. He grasped Trunks by the back of his jacket and hauled him up out his chair. Goten paid no mind to the shocked looks of the staff and other party guests as he marched his friend out of the bar.

"Goten what the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"You are! You have everything! And you just want to walk out on it like it's no big deal!"

"I know it's a big deal, why do you think I'm so freaked out?!"

"If you do this, you will regret it."

"Who the hell are you to tell me what I should or should not do with my life?! Just because Paris left you and your life is shit doesn't mean you can tell me what to do with mine!"

Goten's fist collided with Trunks' face before he could blink.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: EXPLICIT CONTENT. Also, I sincerely apologize for the wait!

Bura rung as much water as she could from her long aqua tresses as she stepped out of her large white marble tub. Her skin flushed and pink, she reached for her favorite silk lavender bathrobe wrapping it about her slender frame. She approached her vanity, wiping some of the steam from the mirror before beginning to comb out her unruly mane.

The little show she'd put on with Derek had certainly served its purpose.

It was 3:00 AM, She thought surely Goten would have come to her, to finish what they had started earlier. But he and her brother had mysteriously disappeared after the incident much to her dismay.

Bura finished combing out her hair, just as she was about to change into her pajamas she felt a familiar ki, followed by a knock at the door.

It was him, she knew it. And all of a sudden her breath was caught in her throat.

He knocked once more."Bura? Are you awake?"

One of two things was going to happen, he was either going to start showering her with apologies again or…

Her heart thumped nervously in her chest. She swallowed, pushing the anxious feeling away. She softly padded toward the large oak door of her suite, tentatively twisting the handle to reveal the dark-haired demi-saiyan. Clad in a pair of black slacks and his white dress shirt, there was a small red smudge near his collar, that looked suspiciously like blood. Her eyes flickered back up to his face to notice a dark purple bruise decorating his cheek, just under his left eye.

"Goten! -what happened?"

Goten said nothing. She was about to ask him once more when he tentatively reached out, cupping her cheeks with his large warm hands. She looked up into his dark eyes, as he moved his fingers from her cheeks down to her neck, resting his thumbs just under her chin. Bura's breath was caught in her throat and her heart began to thump agitatedly within her.

"Goten…?"

Without warning, he sealed his lips over hers. He body shivered as he took her hands in his, guiding them to take purchase on his shoulders as his own hands moved to her buttocks, hoisting her up and wrapping her legs around his waist. He hastily shut the door behind them and preceded to carry the Saiyan Princess towards the king size bed, knocking over an expensive looking floor lamp in the process, but he hardly seemed to notice.

xXx

Part of her thought she was dreaming, as she fell back against the softness of her mattress, Goten settled snugly between her thighs, warmth bubbled up within her as she felt his lips on her once again. His hot breath fanned out over her skin, sending shivers up her spine as he slowly worked his way down her chin to the delicate skin of her throat, sending little bolts of electricity ricocheting down her spine.

He smelled faintly of liquor and cigarettes and something else, a musky, earthy smell that was entirely Goten. She hummed softly in approval, as Goten gently nipped at the slender curve of her neck, while his hands went work on the sash of her robe.

He pulled away for a moment, she shivered as he slowly guided the material of her robe open, revealing her nakedness. She suddenly felt nervous as his dark eyes roved over her exposed body.

What was wrong with her? Since when did she ever get nervous? Other men had seen her naked before…

Slowly, deliberately, he brought his hands back to her body, splaying them beneath her sweet, pert breasts. She felt so small beneath his large warm hands. Her breaths quickened as his fingers gently cupped her soft globes, rubbing his calloused thumbs over her hardened pink buds.

She shivered as his hands blazed fiery trails across the soft skin of her torso.

Bura gasped as Goten suddenly dipped down to capture a distended pink nipple in the hot cavern of his mouth. His teeth grazed her sensitive flesh and she writhed beneath him as she felt a jolt of heat travel straight to her core.

He released her breast with a wet pop, the tender flesh angry and red from his ministrations, without warning he latched onto her opposite breast and began to suckle at its hardened peak.

Bura moaned out softly, hands grasping agitatedly at the sheets beneath her head, as she arched further into his waiting mouth. He pulled back a bit, taking her nipple between his teeth and tugging gently.

He released her hardened bud with a wet pop, then he pressed a hot kiss directly to her sternum, he looked up at her, onyx eyes burning with desire. She thought he was going to return to claim her lips, but he turned his attention to the toned skin of her abdomen and began to kiss his way down the soft plain of her toned belly.

She followed his movements, her previous nervousness forgotten, desperately aroused as he let his tongue trace over a protruding hip bone before kissing down to nuzzle his nose over her hairless mound.

"Mmm Goten," she panted, as he slipped his powerful hands under her rear before sliding down to her deliciously toned thighs and spreading her wide to reveal her hot, swollen center.

Bura's heart thumped furiously in her chest in anticipation of his actions as he slung her legs over his shoulders. She watched breathlessly as his head dipped down between her legs and trembled when she felt his warm steady breaths fan out over her exposed sex. And when she felt his warm wet tongue slide across her slippery sex, she felt as though she might burst right then and there. He stroked her with his tongue once more, from her entrance to her sweet, swollen clit. Slowly he began to circle the little bundle of nerves with his tongue causing her to cry out, her fingers frantically grasping at his thick black spikes as she arched into him. The next thing she knew he had sealed his lips around her clit and began to apply an intense suction and Burn thought she might pass out from the delicious pleasure he was giving her.

He released one of her thighs to rub a hand over her slickened entrance, rubbing sensually over the weeping slit before slipping a single finger inside. Bura gasped at the unexpected intrusion, wriggling against him to increase the delicious friction. She'd waited for this long enough, she wanted him, now. They'd had nearly two months of foreplay. "Goten!-Ooh! I want you -now!"

He paused momentarily, his dark onyx eyes traveling up across her naked flesh to meet hers, there was a strange glint in them, that she'd never seen before. Something primal.

"I'm right here." He breathed back, pushing another digit into her slick canal, causing her to whimper and writhe against him.

"You know what I mean!" She grasped both sides of his face dragging him toward her, crushing her lips to his in a desperate kiss, tracing his lower lip with her tongue with trapping it with her teeth and sucking. He kissed her back with gusto, and she took the opportunity to roll them over, using her Saiyan strength to push him flat onto his back, straddling him.

She could feel his member through his pants, so impossibly hard between her legs, straining against the confines of his clothing. She tossed her robe to the floor and moved to hastily unzip his pants, freeing his swollen member.

His eyes were on her, watching her breathlessly, hungrily as she studied his body. She couldn't help but marvel at his manhood. None of the other men she'd been with could compare to the dark-haired demi-saiyan. His shaft was firm, full and long, Bura's mouth went dry as she imagined how delicious it was going to feel to have him buried deep inside her. They had been playing this game of cat and mouse for so long, she wanted him inside her, now. She felt so empty, she had never felt so painfully empty before. She wanted him so badly she was practically ravenous.

She took him in her hand, he was so hard, but the skin of his cock felt silky and smooth the touch, she squeezed him lightly and felt him tense.

Unable to wait for a second longer, she grasped his member, guiding it into her slippery entrance, and spearing herself to the hilt. They both cried out at the sensation. Goten's hands shot out to grasp her hips, biting his lip with pleasure as he gazed upon her. Bura paused to adjust to his size, he was so large she felt he might split her in half, she'd never felt so wonderfully full before in her life.

She placed her palms on his chest, grasping at the material of his shirt as she slowly started to grind back and forth, her pussy grow hotter and hotter. Her orgasm was so close she could taste it. This is what she'd been waiting for, she was going to come with him deep inside her. How many nights had she fantasized about this?

She met his eyes, he was almost looking at her in awe as she began to ease up off his length only to slam back down, impaling her self with his shaft again and again, faster and faster.

He had an almost pained expression on his face as he desperately clenched her hips, he was holding on to her so tightly, she knew there would be bruises in the morning, but she didn't care as she worked her hips up and down. She could feel her sweet release getting closer and closer, she'd never come this soon before. She could feel the tantalizing sensations beginning to wash over her, tingling her in nipples, those delicious little bolts of electricity racing down her spine-

Suddenly she found herself flat on her back, chest heaving face to face with Goten.

He pressed his mouth to hers once more, in a hot, all-consuming kiss, taking her bottom lip between his teeth and sucking lightly, before pulling back.

He was breathing heavily, light beads of perspiration dotting his brow, why did he stop her? Her body ached at the sudden loss of his presence, her feminine muscles contracting restlessly. Surely he wasn't going to leave her like this? Was he capable of such cruelty? Those thoughts were chased from her mind as her she looked into his dark eyes, he was surveying her so hungrily, he'd never looked at her with such intensity before, as though he meant to devour her in every sense of the word.

He had no intention of stopping this time. He wanted to take her. He wanted to dominate her.

He moved back onto his knees, taking a thigh in each hand, reposition her so that her ankles were resting over his broad shoulders. He moved his hands to her hips, dragging her across the bed until she felt his hot hard member slide between the lips of her soaked pussy and her body practically hummed with anticipation.

The eyes met once as he surged forward, penetrating her tight little slit. She moaned as he filled her inch by inch, her feminine muscles coiling deliciously around him. Goten couldn't help the sound of pleasure that escaped his lips at the feeling of being enveloped by her once more.

He began to move inside her, lifting her hips to meet his steady thrusts. Bura clutched restlessly at soft comforter, as his cock massaged her slick walls, filling her to the brim over and over.

Everything was a blur, nothing else existed except the burning pleasure clouding her thoughts and making everything disappear. Everything except him.

His grip on her hips tightened and his thrusts became more rapid and Bura all but sobbed with pleasure. In her current position, he was in total control she was completely at his mercy. He was pounding into her so deeply she thought she might pass out.

Without warning, he reached around to the front of her body his deft hands zeroing in on her sensitive pearl. His calloused fingers, grinding against her sensitive little nub in circles as he continued to pound in and out of her tight hole.

Bura let out a sharp, keening cry, arching up off the mattress and writhing against him as every nerve in her body was set alight with her long-awaited release.

She was vaguely aware of the sound of tearing fabric as she clutched at the bed, gasping out his name as her pussy convulsed around his throbbing member. He continued rubbing his thumb against her swollen clit as his own release hit him and he shuddered against her. She trembled with the aftermath of her release as he filled her with his hot seed.

Chest heaving, he released his grip on her thighs allowing himself to fall back on the bed beside her, panting heavily.

A calm sort of quiet fell over the room, save for their still slightly labored breaths.

She felt Goten shift beside her, and for a moment she thought he was getting up to leave, but he merely rolled over so his body was facing hers.

They simply looked at one another for a moment, she couldn't help notice how calm and content he looked. She absently wondered if he was like this when he was with Paris…

The thought vanished as the dark-haired saiyan leaned over, sealing his lips over hers in a sweet, chaste kiss before pulling her slender body against his.

A/N: I hope it was worth the wait. If you liked it, please leave me a review :) Hell if you didn't like it, tell me about that too.


End file.
